Agents of SHIELD: Knight Begins
by MarvelMatt
Summary: [1st in the AoS: Knight Series] Grant Ward is released from SHIELD custody, on the orders of the new World Security Council. He heads to Nanda Parbat, where it is said that he can meet a man who can give him what it is he has spent his life looking for. The ex-agent returns to one of his old holdouts, Gotham City, where he will do whatever it takes to defeat HYDRA. (Batman!Ward)
1. Chapter 1 - The Release

***Please Note - as of 15/08/2015 - All chapters edited, extended with new paragraphs, people and pieces, and the re-uploaded. Future storylines will be easier to understand now.**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Release**

* * *

It all started with Fitz's first 'visit'.

He will never get that look out of his head – the pure, unadulterated hate that Fitz held for him in that moment. He offers an apology, and helps to save Simmons, so not everything was a waste for both of them.

Ward didn't take the attack personally, he'd been strangled before, either by assailants or by Garrett, so a small hypoxia attack didn't affect him as well as it was supposed to - after all, Fitz definitely wasn't in his right mind.

_And that's all MY fault. _

_I failed. _

_Again. _

_I was weak. _

_Again._

_Maybe always._

* * *

Then, weeks later, Fitz comes back wracked with apologies and in the middle of the night, so he can be pretty sure no-one knows he came, and he tries to wave him off, and attempts to apologise for dropping him out of the Bus.

The guilt's been gnawing at his insides for weeks, but before he can finish, Fitz leaves.

Fitz leaves him.

He's alone in the dark once more.

But the dark is his home now.

* * *

He comes back the next night and they try to talk.

They don't get very far. Fitz is still struggling and Ward refuses, but they break each over down.

Eventually, he begins to tell Fitz of his childhood, the horrors and hatred he feel when he thinks of his family and his training with John, and Fitz tells him of his problems. Simmons has left them, left _him_ to struggle alone. He feels a surge of respect for this 'Mack', who treats him with the respect a hero like Fitz is owed.

And for the first time in years, Grant Ward's cheeks feel wet.

Skye comes and goes for Intel, but that's no longer his goal.

Well … not completely.

Eventually, Simmons returns from her mission – undercover in HYDRA (Coulson's obviously desperate), and Fitz's broken skills start to improve, and with time he begins to returns to being his usual self, so their talks become lighter, and Ward is amazed with Fitz's strength of character.

It's then and there, when Fitz describe his fear of the guns he builds that he decides to never kill again.

Never to carry a gun.

For the first time in years, he also becomes scared.

Scared that Fitz will stop coming to visit, he has come to look forward to the nightly visits, containing pointless updates and talking, but his fears are unfounded. Even with Simmons back from her mission, Fitz still appears every night.

Ward will never be able to fully comprehend Fitz's silent strength, so Fitz decides to help him try to find his own.

They become brothers all over again.

* * *

Ironically, almost, S.H.I.E.L.D's shield fails, and the only barrier to his cell collapses, and he can now hear gunfire above him. The team is either drunk, playing the weirdest form of indoor target shooting, or they're under attack.

He's not sure why, but he makes his way towards the quieter shots, and his blood boils when he sees Fitz. Alone, and seconds away from being shot.

On instinct, he steps towards them, Fitz sees him and his eyes light up, Ward doesn't quite know what he's going to do, but he knows what he has to do.

The attacker turns, revealing the HYDRA logo on the chest, he raises his gun, but Ward stops him, a sharp tug, a palm strike to the chin, and a dislocated jaw later, he lays on the floor unconscious. Fitz breathes a sigh of relief, but as their luck would have it, a small army of six pours into the room.

Spinning, striking and dodging his way through his attackers, he leaves each one unconscious, but not dead.

_No more death by my hands_.

He feels content, he may have killed, but protecting others is what he has always tried to do.

Grant Ward, the great protector, as he was named to be.

_Oh, how I have failed that name._

By the time he drops the last one with a knee across his jaw, Fitz is staring in _awe? _He drops the last one just in time for Coulson and May to round the corner, armed with ICERs.

He slowly raises his arms in a gesture of surrender, and Coulson looks at him curiously, while May remains carefully blank, but he can tell.

She's just itching to shoot him.

Apparently Coulson has read her too, because he decides to break the silence.

"What happened here?"

"Ward just saved my life Sir"

Coulson seems unsurprised, which causes surprise to appear on Fitz's face, but he ignores that for now, other issues are more important.

_Coulson's been watching our 'sessions'._

"Are you willing to help?"

"Yes si-. Yes"

It's a testament to Ward's training that he has to stop himself from saying sir.

Coulson looks at May, who barely nods. She knows Ward had been locked up for months and given them nothing, even with Skye asking the questions or under May's 'interrogation' - _read torture._ It was his choice to give them what they needed.

Coulson reaches out, to hand Ward an ICER, who shakes his head.

"No. No more guns"

The assembled trio seem completely stunned by his answer, and turn as one of the HYDRA agents rises to his feet, with a gun aimed at Ward's skull, but the back heel kick to his gut, followed by an uppercut lays him back out cold.

Fitz takes the ICER, and the quartet head back into the fray.

* * *

By the end of the day, all seventeen of the HYDRA infiltrators that didn't escape, have been rounded up and placed into Vault D, after Fitzsimmons and Mack, the new guy, repair the shield.

The only slightly uninjured member on base is Ward, which he finds ironic, because he only fought with his fists, whereas everyone else had an ICER at the least.

There are some bruises, but Ward can't feel the pain that should be there. Silently, Fitz takes the seat next to him in the lounge, to the incredulity of the other agents, and he places his hand on Ward's knee and squeezes, smiling. They both look up, and make eye contact, and for the first time in months, Ward feels himself smiling back.

* * *

The prisoners are left alone in Vault D, while the team plus Ward board the Bus, with some of the other agents taking the quinjets, and head for a similar S.H.I.E.L.D. Base in Hong Kong.

Ward is placed in the Bus's interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. _Again, _he muses. It's Coulson that eventually comes to see him. The news that he brings shocks him completely.

"Officially, thanks to Agent Skye, Grant Ward completely disappeared and was declared dead when he was fifteen years old, and as such, the World Security Council has ordered that I can't legally detain you further with their support, so in order for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be allowed to continue, as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I have to release you"

Ward's face remains blank, but Coulson sees the fear and the excitement in his eyes, and so he continues.

"I'd like you to re-join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a Level One Agent. What do you think Grant?"

He catches the use of his first name, reminding him that he is no longer an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It almost seems unfair, he decided to help the man who saved him from hell, and his reward was to be treated like the devil incarnate.

He thinks of Fitz, who would want him to stay, his sole friend and his little brother, and he doesn't want to abandon him.

He thinks of Simmons, sweet, innocent Simmons, who is now completely terrified of him. He thinks of how he wants her to be at ease around him. How tense she was in the med-bay patching them all up, just because he was sat in the corner.

He thinks of May who will probably attempt to kill him, the second he makes one mistake, as she nearly did back at Cybertek.

He thinks of Skye. The unknown variable that completely threw him off course. He thinks of how she looked at the old him, and how he felt when he was around her, and why he wants to fix that relationship more than anything.

That's what gets him, how she looked at the _old_ him, the not-quite-him him. They don't want him back, they want _him_, the false face that he wore in order to blend in, _that's _who they want.

Coulson's words ring in his ears.

_"… __Who are you without him?"_

"No"

Coulson's face registers shock for a moment, and Ward watches him collect himself, preparing himself to continue.

"May I ask why? Agent Fitz was very vocal about giving you this chance, even going as far as arguing with Agent Simmons"

"When you murde-". He swallows, _don't piss him off_, "when you killed Garrett, you asked me who I was without him. And … I don't know. I never actually knew"

Coulson thinks over this, a ghost of a smile graces his lips.

"So you won't re-join because…"

"I've always tried to protect people, regardless of me being HYDRA, but away from that … I need to learn who Grant Ward is away from Agent Ward and John Garrett and S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA"

"Where will you go?"

"I know that we're headed towards Hong Kong. There's somewhere in Asia, near Tibet, that I want to go, and after that, I'm going to head towards Gotham City. It's where HYDRA corruption is strongest stateside, and I used to live there for a while. It's not a bad place. It's just … broken"

* * *

When they land in Hong Kong, the team lands on the outskirts first. Ward is handed some clothing and agrees to have Simmons place a sub-wave tracker near his hip, should he be needed. He watches her hands shake as she cuts him, barely registering the sting of the jagged cut.

He walks down the ramp in a S.H.I.E.L.D. issue heavy winter jacket and his old scarf, and he looks up towards the raised platform, most of the new team members have blank faces, while the old team are mostly glaring. Only Coulson and Fitz seem upset at all to see him go.

Skye and May glare completely, while Simmons seems mostly afraid of him, yet she still glares slightly, they all reach for their absent weapons when Fitz lunges at him from the bottom of the stairs. They seem slightly stricken at the hug Fitz gives him.

For a rare moment, Ward returns the hug, holding each other tightly, while Fitz whispers in his ear, and then hands him a Sat-phone. He knows that Coulson plans on giving back control of S.H.I.E.L.D. to Fury with the year, and then placing his team near Gotham to combat HYDRA, _or keep an eye on me._

The two release each other and Ward searches for Coulson, meeting his gaze, they both briefly nod in farewell, and Ward walks off the ramp and into the world.

He heads due west to search for Nanda Parbat, and if the story John used to tell him is true, all he needs to do, is to pick a blue mountain flower and climb the mountain.

* * *

High above, the demon awaits him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So this is the very first chapter in my AoS/Batman series. It's under AoS, as it tends to focus on the original six solely. Obviously there will be a lot of AU.

And as always, leave a review. Praise, advice and/or constructive criticism is always welcome, and all questions will be answered.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 2

_"Your brother's death was not your fault"_

_Ward strike faltered, but he continued to push anyway._

_"It was his own"_


	2. Chapter 2 - The League of Shadows

**Chapter Two - The League of Shadows**

* * *

"Grant Ward. Welcome to the League of Shadows"

The building is old. Very old, he decides. It's obviously a converted monastery, and it's just _bloody_ impressive, there are training tools everywhere, ranging from staffs to swords, yet no-one is actually training, which just makes the place seem empty, and even more eerie.

He can feel the exhaustion from climbing the mountain setting in, which is making just standing there feel like herculean effort, and that greeting before he'd attempted to knock, just freaks him out slightly.

Not that his training allows his face to show any of this.

Panting, he pulled the now ragged scarf from around his neck, allowing him to speak, his voice gravelly from underuse.

_How long's it been since I spoke to anyone except Fitz? Weeks? Definitely. Months? Over a year?_

"How-", speaking is hard now, his throat is dry, "How did you know my name?"

"The League of Shadows has its methods Mr. Ward. Did you bring the offering?"

Wordlessly, he hands over his flower, a startling dark blue colour. The speaker steps forward, a middle aged man, with greying hair, and a small, well-groomed moustache and goatee, who walks with a quiet air of authority, reminding him painfully of the mannerisms of Garrett and Coulson.

The speaker turns to look towards a man on a balcony, overlooking the majority of the building, who nods, before retreating to a large chair. _Or maybe throne is a better description._

"My name is Henri Ducard, but I speak for Ra's Al Ghul, The Demon's Head, and leader of the League of Shadows. And you have chosen to make the trip here Grant Douglas Ward, so we ask you, what is it you seek?"

Breathless, Ward replies, "I seek … I seek my … my … my identity … I seek a path-NO … I seek … I seek a means to fight injustice, to protect those that need to be protected, to bring justice to the corrupt and to use fear against those that would prey on the fearful"

"Excellent Mr. Ward, let us begin"

Ward breathed a sigh of relief, until he noticed the armoured soldiers filing in. Their footsteps silent, despite their heavy armour, as they moved into flanking positions behind him, forming a half circle, stopping him from

"We're starting now. But … but I can barely stand"

Ducard stepped forward, throwing his punch into Ward's face, the force toppling him.

_"__Death does not wait for you to be ready"_

As Ward hit the floor, Ducard aimed a kick at his ribs.

_"__Death is not considerate or fair",_ he landed another kick,_ "and make no mistake, here, you face death daily"_

He aimed the next kick at Ward's temple, who caught it and threw him back. Before striking on his own, with an arc hand for the throat.

_Just like May._

"Predictable", Ducard caught the hand, "obvious", he stepped away from the roundhouse kick, "you're well trained, but this is not a dance Mr. Ward", and with that he attempted a grab to throw Ward across the room, but he sent his fist against Ducard's foot, keeling him, before following it with an elbow aimed at Ducard's throat.

Ducard stumbled at the unexpected attack, but caught the elbow in time, the contact muffled by Ward's coat, Ducard grinned.

"Street fighting? The ability to adapt instantly to a new opponent? Yes … you could become a true master Mr. Ward"

To emphasise his point, he offered his hand, pulling Ward to his feet as he continued to speak.

"But to truly master yourself, you must first master your own fears Mr. Ward. So tell us … What are you truly afraid of?"

* * *

League training was nothing short of brutal.

Ward never thought he would think training in the woods with Garrett was easy, or that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was a breeze, yet here he was.

Heck, even May would be afraid of his new regimen, and he wasn't sure that she could feel fear. Ducard and his daughter were unforgiving in their expectations, demanding in his progress.

For Ward, they were the perfect teachers.

* * *

_"__You can defeat eight opponents, we will teach you to engage eight hundred". _

Fighting the members of the League blindfolded was no simple feat, and Ward spent much of his time on his back at first.

He had to learn new ways of detection – sight was a lie. He had to feel changes in the air, he had to hear silent footsteps, and smell fear and excitement.

They trained until his knuckles bled, his muscles would scream for him to stop, but he pushed himself to new-found limits, ignoring his pain, until he could no longer feel it, working until his hands were slick with blood, and his body coated in sweat. Fighting became a second nature to him, a true instinct, like never before he learned to fight and they worked eighteen hour days, until he was able to defeat the members of the League blindfolded.

Them his training changed, he learned to fight with the bo-staff while blindfolded, first against unarmed opponents, and later against those with staffs. The pain came, but again he pushed himself through it, his muscles stopped screaming and his knuckles stopped bleeding.

The constant saltwater baths stopped hurting him, as the salt rushed into the wounds, he learnt to grit his teeth and bare it.

He continued to defeat his opponents, leaving them bruised, battered, and bloodied, so much so that Ducard began teaching him one-on-one.

And then, in his mind, it all fell into place. Ducard was the real Ra's Al Ghul, but for now, that would stay with Ward.

_Using disguises to conceal our true identities._

* * *

_"__You know how to disappear, I will teach you to become truly invisible"_

The next lesson was easy for him to learn, Grant Ward a patient man, and in time he learnt to become a true master of invisibility.

A ghost that walked in the lands of man.

A creature of the night.

* * *

_"__Ninja employ the use of explosive powders"_

_"__As weapons?"_

_"__Or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful tools against the untrained"_

* * *

His lessons continued to sword fighting. The trick to learning quickly - it was taught over a thinly frozen lake.

_"__Are you still afraid of what happened in your childhood?"_

_"__My anger outweighs my guilt"_

Ducard smiled, as though he'd expected the answer.

_"__You have learnt to bury you guilt with anger. I will teach you to confront it"_

Ducard launched the first assault, stabbing for his gut, blocking Ward slashed for the neck, Ducard batted him away, before a back fist sent him to the floor.

_"__Always mind your surroundings"_

Slash up, pace back, block, slash down. They continued before the conversation did.

_"__Your brother's death was not your fault"_

Ward strike faltered, but he continued to push anyway.

_"__It was his own"_

Ward found himself disarmed, but pushed now more aggressive in his fist attacks, before Ducard flipped him to the floor.

_"__Anger does not change the fact that your brother refused to act"_

"Christian terrified him"

Ducard walked away, "Would that stop you?"

Standing Ward answered, "I've had training"

Ducard stalked towards him, swinging his weapon, "Training!? Training in nothing! Will … will is everything!"

He exhaled, "The will to act!"

Ward charged him, rolling under his strike, he grabbed his sword, blocking the downward strike, and swept Ducard's legs out from under him. Placing the sword at his throat.

"Yield"

Ducard smiled, _"You haven' beaten me. You've sacrificed sure footing for a killing stroke"_

Confusion littered Ward's face as Ducard tapped the ground, the ice gave way and Ward sank beneath the ice.

* * *

Ward's physical lessons ended when he began drawing with Ducard, but his mental lessons continued. Engineering, chemistry, psychology and biology were all subjects taught to him by Ducard, who also added Arabic to his languages repertoire, all the while, maintaining his strength, his skills were pushed and tested rigorously, until one day he was called for his final test.

* * *

He opened the box, bats flying over him, the creatures froze him, and then they vanished.

Ward turned, blocking the strike to his neck, pushing Ducard off, before the League stepped into his path, hiding Ducard. His left bicep was cut, a defining mark that would give him away instantly. Thinking tactically, he sliced open the two men in front of him, and stepped back.

* * *

He kicked him to the floor, placing his blade to the back of his head, smirking behind his mask.

"You must not leave any sign"

He felt the cold blade against his neck, and was glad that no-one could see the shock on his face.

"I haven't"

Both men removed their masks, and looked towards the balcony, were _Ra's _was stood capping, before speaking.

"You are ready".

* * *

Ward barely listened as _Ra's _spoke and Ducard translated, calling the small Asian farmer a murderer, as he was being handed a sword. He understood the question he was being asked.

"No"

"Grant please. Your compassion is a trait your enemies will not sure"

"I know, and that's what makes it so important. I have to be better than them, I have to be stronger than that"

"You cannot lead these men if you are not prepared to do what is necessary"

"And where would I lead these men?"

"Gotham. The city must be allowed to die"

Ward reached for the sword, and gripped it with both hands, Ducard exhaled in relief as Ward inhaled deeply, as he raised the sword above his head.

The League members' eyes gleamed with anticipation, as Ward raised the sword, a maniacal glint in their eyes, similar to John's. The decision was made.

The sword swung down.

The blade connected.

Then it swung upwards, taking the brand with it, flinging it high above them and setting the balcony ablaze. The explosive powders exploded, knocking Ducard out and the League moved to intercept him, but they were waved off by Ra's, and retreated. The fight was one-on-one.

His swings were wild and slightly inaccurate, leaving much to be desired from his fighting technique, giving credence to the fact that this was not the real Ra's Al Ghul, this man was a mask, just like S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Agent Grant Ward once was.

The blow exchange continued, before Al Ghul dropped his guard, Ward sent him to the floor using his fists and the roof collapsed on top of him.

Ward watched as the light left his eyes, he was dead.

_One more._

Grabbing Ducard from the floor, he threw him into a fireman's carry, dragging him from the inferno and into the village as the monastery exploded behind him. The village leader, the same man who had warned him to stop on his journey, agreed to carry on with Ducard's recuperation, and returned the bag he'd left there.

He headed for the airport, deciding to use his remaining cash to get back to Gotham, but first he had an idea for helping those back home, but he would need a friend.

He pulled out the Sat-Phone and pressed call.

* * *

The newly expanded team, which now included Triplett, Hunter and Mack were sat in the lounge, as the Bus flew on auto-pilot back towards the United States, were Hunter and Mack would head to the new Triskellion, while the others headed towards Gotham on a long term assignment.

If Ward-watching could be considered an assignment. Not that he was their only reason for being there. The team deserved an extended stay somewhere stable, and Gotham was being listed as a high-profile HYDRA target.

Their briefing turned meal was lively, with jokes around, especially with Simmons back, Fitz 'cured' and Skye having being more like her usual 'light' self again, and their team was almost back to normal.

Almost.

Ward.

The name was no longer bitter, but the team still had major issues with him, except for Fitz and Coulson. Fitz saw him as his older brother, and though he hadn't admitted it, Coulson had watched the late night interactions between the two, and now wished he had just noticed sooner.

_"__You can save anyone if you get to them early enough"_

The team camaraderie was on a high, and a dip in the conversation was enough for them to all turn towards the buzzing coming from Fitz's breast pocket, and they look on in disbelief. None of them talked about the phone, but they all know who's on the other side.

Nervous from all of the stares he's receiving, as well as the smile from Coulson he answers with shaking fingers.

"Hello"

"Fitz! It's good to hear your voice"

"Hang on a sec Ward. I'm gonna put you on speaker. May's glaring at me"

The team chuckle, as he hits the button on the phone, "okay, you can go ahead now"

"I only really called to speak to you, not everyone"

Coulson shakes his head, motioning that that's not an option, but Ward doesn't wait for a reply.

"But I know that that's probably not going to fly, so I'll just go on. I've got a set of designs I've been working on since I left the Bus, but I need someone to verify them, and to tell me that if it'll actually work. You interested?"

"What are the designs for?"

"Cloaking"

"What, like S.H.I.E.L.D. Cloaking?"

"Yes, but nowhere near that powerful. I've designed it to run off minimal power, but only in short bursts"

"Then yeah, I'd be interested"

"Great! I'm on my way to Gotham now, and Coulson told me that you guys were going on a long term op there. Find me when you get there - I've gotta go. Bye Fitz"

"Bye Ward". There's a seconds pause, and then the line cackles and dies. Fitz looks up to various expressions of shock and rage on his team's faces, as well as approval on the face of Coulson, causing him to smile bashfully. There's an awkward pause, before Skye breaks it.

"There's no way in Hell that you're going to see him alone"

"Agreed", May chimes in her usual deadpan.

"Yes, which is why I, and I alone will accompany Agent Fitz to see Ward when we land in Gotham. No exceptions". Coulson crams the last clause in before May or Skye can object. They all share several more minutes in silence, before they all separate to their respective sleeping areas, leaving Fitz and Coulson alone in the lounge.

Coulson gets up to leave and makes it to the threshold, before Fitz speaks up, now in a much softer tone than before.

"Sir?"

"Yes Fitz"

"Thank you"

They share a small smile before they head their separate ways, both looking forward to their eventual arrival in Gotham City.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Next up, we see the Batcave and some of his equipment for the first time.

And please leave me some feedback below.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 3

_Smiling inwardly, he went and fetched his painting equipment, as the light grey just wouldn't do, though glancing to the far end of his 'cave', he realised that he was going to need a lot more black._


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparation

**Chapter Three – Preparation**

* * *

The plane he needs to take to get to Gotham only flies out from Beijing Airport, and though he hates the idea now, he has to 'borrow' (_read steal_) two different cars in order to get there, and then he spends over fourteen hours just waiting for the flight to be called.

He uses the time to grab an internet café computer and a coffee, making sure that his old identity is intact, and according to his passport and credentials, Grant Ward is an average American that was born and raised in Gotham City, before he joined the military, and just got out last year. His back-pack tour of China was now over and he was supposed to finally be going home.

Home.

It's such a foreign word in his mind. Where does Grant Ward call home? Not the woods he trained in, it's definitely not his parent's house, he thinks of The Bus and the team, but he has to dispel those thoughts, as his gate number is being called.

Just one really long plane ride to go. In second class seating. And if Karma really existed, he was going to be stuck next to a child.

_Yay!_

* * *

As it turned out, he slept through most of the flight anyways, so the class of his seating mattered little to him, rushing, he grabbed his bag from the carousel, hailed a cab, and had it drop him at the outskirts of Gotham. The cabbie, a short, plump, and balding man looked confused at the request, but accepted the extra pay with a greedy smile, the pointy nosed man called Oswald, grabbed at the money before speeding off, leaving only the stench of cigars and cheap whisky behind.

Searching for the nearby lake took the better part of two hours, and then it was another hour before he found the pipeline he wanted.

It was originally used to get slaves from the city to the freeway into Gotham, so he followed the direction it was facing overland for the next two miles before he saw the safe house he'd bought years ago. It was the only safe house that Garrett didn't already know about, and no-one at S.H.I.E.L.D. knew he had it. The pipe only gave him the direction of the house, so as he approached it overland, he remembered why he had bought it.

A man named Cyrus Pinkey had designed it way back in the 1800s. It was supposed to be the first building in an expansion of Gotham City, but just after he had finished most of the beginning work, the city council had decreed the forest protected land, so he had to stop his building, leaving the sole house behind.

For his purposes, it was perfect.

Not only was it completely hidden from anyone, it had a large underground bunker, and over the years, Ward had managed to move in several pieces of vital equipment that he had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA, as well as containing various workplaces.

He sighed in relief as he entered.

From the outside, it seemed it was just brown paint over the brickwork, but it was all steel reinforced. The front windows were bulletproof and shatterproof, as were the windows at the back, and in the kitchen. The top floor windows weren't, as he had never had the time to do so, and it had seemed pointless - there wasn't a good sniper location anywhere in the area, and he had checked.

Thoroughly.

The main room was comprised of just basic tan furniture, with cream walls, and a large plasma TV in one corner. There was also a bookshelf against one wall. The kitchen had the same cream walls, but all of the appliances were stainless steel and chrome, the island in the middle was white marble.

If he had decided to venture upstairs, he would've seen the cream walls that would continue for the corridor, stopping at the bathroom. There the walls would be tiled white, with a slate grey floor. The sink and shower would also be white. The bedrooms had dark blue walls, with dark blue duvets and curtains. The carpet was cream in the bedrooms, while the flooring in the rest of the house was dark wood.

None of these rooms was his destination anyway.

Heading to the kitchen, he snagged a refrigerated bottle of water and some protein bars from his fridge, and making a mental note to buy some real groceries soon, instead of the long lasting military food he's stored there, he headed towards the bookcase, and pushed against the edge.

The bookcase rotated, and Grant Ward descended into darkness.

* * *

The old service elevator took him from the top of his bookcase, down by roughly thirty metres, before the darkness was replaced with white light, as the sensors detected his appearance, the overhead fluorescent lights came on, revealing a concrete floor, with white panelled walls, and various workstations around.

Several labs had different set-ups with them. Several types of advanced weaponry and tactical gear, were laid out on wall storage spaces, but it was not these that called for Ward's attention.

He stepped up to a blank section of the wall, where another sensor detected his presence, and the bulletproof case rose up out of the floor, revealing his suit.

The grey survival suit was designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. for use in advanced specialist operations, the suit was fireproof, thermal regulating, knife proof, and could stop a bullet, yet the organisation that built the Helicarrier didn't want to pay $300,000 for a specialist's life. The adapting face mask he had stolen would also serve his purposes well, as would the memory cloth that Garrett had given him.

Smiling inwardly, he went and fetched his painting equipment, as the light grey just wouldn't do, though glancing to the far end of his 'cave', he realised that he was going to need a lot more black.

* * *

He supposed he should've expected it. He'd been out shopping for groceries when the call came through.

He was having a good day. He'd awoken, as usual, at half past five, managed an hour long work out in his new 'cave' before he showered, shaved, dressed and ate breakfast. He'd decided he'd needed a job, and had taken an interview at the GCPD Headquarters as an office worker, and he'd gotten the job, starting Monday, he'd be working under Sergeant James Gordon, and then he'd headed to the nearest Wal-Mart on his way back home.

It had been nearly a month since he'd placed the phone call to Fitz, so he was quite happy to receive one back while he was there. The call was abrupt however, which worried him, as Fitz was normally chatty, even when he was scared.

In fact, he rarely shut up.

Apparently, the original plan was for Coulson to accompany Fitz to meet up with Ward, however something had happened, and now Ward was going to have to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. It was a good thing he knew where it already was, and so hours later, dressed in his jeans and a leather jacket, he found himself being escorted to the lab by an armed guard.

Ward was decked in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket, with a back-pack containing his blue prints. They rounded the last corner when Ward came face-to-face with her.

She looked the same. The same brown hair, the same brown eyes, some of the light had returned to them from when he last saw her. Her clothes had been changed to be more suited her field work, and she now looked a lot like May. The only real difference was what she was doing.

She was with Miles. He fought back the urge to punch something when he saw them together, but he couldn't help the small piece of rage that still flew through him.

_Why the HELL is Miles here?_

She looked up at his passing, and they locked eyes, he saw a glimpse of guilt, but that was overridden by a glint of triumph in her eyes, followed by small disappointment, as he kept his face completely blank, he turned away from her and entered the lab.

_Emotions are distractions._

_And not the type of thing I can afford._

* * *

Simmons saw him first, and sent a small smile his way, as he ignored the flight of terror in her eyes, before she tapped Fitz, drawing his attention away from the small box he was tinkering away on.

The grin Fitz had when he saw him seemed to brighten the entire room, causing Ward to grin back, well … at least smile and even Simmons seemed to look a little brighter, before excusing herself from the room. Deciding it was best to leave the two men to catch up, she headed to her room, where she could always do paperwork.

Away from Ward.

She hadn't even gotten to the door and they were jumping over Ward's designs for a smaller version of their cloaking technology.

* * *

It was three hours later when Simmons returned to the lab, only to find it empty, she immediately turned around, intending to call Coulson, when she noticed the key to the prototypes lab was empty - of course - if Ward was interested in engineering, Fitz would show him all of the cool toys.

She crossed the workplace to one of the base computers and pulled up the security footage.

_"__Now this one's a good one. Me and Simmons designed it in the academy, it's a grapnel gun designed for urban use"_

_"__So … magnetic gun, let me guess … gas powered and based on the size … I'd say about a forty foot reach"_

_"__Yes! Seriously, Ward … where did you learn all this?"_

_"__When I left, I headed to a place called, well ... it's not important, but there I met a man named Henri Ducard. He taught me a lot of things, like engineering, chemistry, biology, Arabic and psychology"_

_"__You were gone for a long time you know. Two years is a long time without a phone call"_

_"__I know … and I'm sorry I never called, but I wasn't allowed any personal items, so I left the phone with a nearby villager while I was there. The first thing I did after I left was to call you though"_

_"__Thank you … now you've got to see this safety harness I drew up a while ago, as well as this knockout gas we developed, it's a variant of our ICER technology … well come on"_

Looking up, Simmons found Coulson looking over her shoulder smiling slightly, as the young engineer was seemingly obsessed with trying to 'out engineer' the former specialist, who was keeping pace so far.

Finding herself smiling now, because it was good to see Fitz happy, she turned the monitor off, and went back to work. Coulson lingered for a moment, before stepping out.

* * *

The goodbyes that night were taken with promises of future visits on both sides. He shook hands with Coulson, whose face held a small smile, even while May glared on, he gave Fitz a brief hug and was shocked when Simmons gave him a hug. Even May seemed taken aback by that.

In fact, her eyebrows seemed to momentarily disappear into her hairline, while Ward's eyes resembled dinner plates.

Another shock came when Coulson called and a specialist stepped forward, and he was carrying the paint that Ward had mentioned he needed, the two men shook hands again, and with a wave, he loaded them into his truck and drove. He was aware that they'd been fully monitoring his visit, but they'd given him an important gift, so it was worth it.

The team had noticed that Skye hadn't been to see Ward, but what they hadn't noticed, were the knockout gas, safety harness and grapnel gun that Ward had taken.

Patting his back-pack to make sure that they were there, he placed the bag on the passenger's seat of his truck, and fought a grin.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

**Author's Note**

The Batman is coming soon - I promise.

But before that, please leave a review.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 4

_He saw a girl, no older than fifteen, clad in a tight fitting tank top and fishnets, attempt to draw him in, but he brushed her off. Tonight was about learning about the criminal element here, and he couldn't see any true evil - only desperation._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Man in The Mask

**Chapter 4 - The Man in the Mask**

* * *

Smiling to himself as he pulled up at his house - it wasn't quite his home he'd decided, not yet anyway - Ward unloaded the trunk of his trunk, and with his backpack of stolen goods, _sorry Fitz, _and the paint Coulson had offered him, Ward unlocked the front door, before he descended into his cave.

* * *

He was amazed at how well his entire operation had come together. His day job as an office administrator within the Gotham City Police Department had allowed him to see the level of corruption that HYDRA had imposed onto Gotham.

The HYDRA city heads consisted of men such as Carmine "The Roman" Falcone and Salvatore 'Sal' "The Boss" Maroni who kept the streets flooded with drugs, the people in a constant state of fear, and as long as they continued to be paid up with the right people, nobody would dare touch them.

That was … until now.

Not only had he gleamed that from his job, but he had kept his ear to the ground for any honest cops, those who tried to follow the broken system, or any officials that actually wanted to help heal the city from the illness that was HYDRA's corruption.

So far he only had a few names. James Gordon was one of the most honest men he'd ever met, Detective Harvey Bullock was part of the broken system, but seemed to dislike the way it worked. Several of the rookies, especially the younger ones seemed clean, he had come to like John Blake, who, at just sixteen years old, was already wanting, and trying, to change the system. As far as officials went, only one really stood out.

District Attorney (DA) Harvey Dent was a man that Ward would need on his side when he came out of the shadows, the man was a true beacon of light in a sea of darkness.

In fact all four of them could be potential allies, but James Gordon was the biggest help he could get, and that's were his first excursion was going to be, and he was still slightly wary of Bullock, but for this afternoon, he had some painting to do.

It was just after lunch when he'd returned home, and looking at the size of the paint job he had to do, it was going to take a long time, though it was the only one in existence, the end result would be worth it.

* * *

James Gordon - Jim to his friends - had had a long day, exhaling as he dropped his bag onto his desk, he pulled the computer mouse towards him, preparing to start his reports for the day, and he had just sat back in his chair when he felt it touch the base of his neck.

It took every ounce of his training, both Police and Military to not cry out or spin, knowing that that would just possibly set his attacker off. A man with a gun to your head was truly dangerous, so, steeling himself, he began to talk instead.

"What … What do you want?"

He was unprepared for the deep raspy voice that gave a reply.

"Carmine Falcone brings drugs into the city, flooding the streets, why does nobody take him down?"

"He's paid up with the right people"

"What would it take?"

"Err … leverage on Judge Faden, and … and a DA brave enough to prosecute"

"Harvey Dent. Bring him with you tomorrow - GCPD rooftop, 000 hours"

There's a pause, when he realises that the object pressing into him is not a gun barrel, but he decides to continue to play the game.

"Are you just one man?"

"Now we're three"

He feels the object removed from his skull, before he realises what was said.

"We?"

He turns around slowly.

His window's open, but no-one's there, sticking his head out of the window, he sees a figure dressed in black scaling the side of the building with ease. Grabbing his gun, he runs for the emergency stairwell and starts scaling the stairs, he senses two of his fellow officers behind him, following his lead.

They burst out on to the roof, just as the man in the mask jumps onto the raised section of the roof, they draw their guns.

"Freeze!"

The masked man doesn't stop, just as Gordon is about to pull the trigger, he jumps to the next building, nearly falling to his death, he sees him pull himself onto the fire escape. They're too late, he's gone now, so they holster their weapons.

"Who was that sir?"

He thinks on his answer, the man was trained, probably military, but he didn't use a gun, and he scaled the building with complete ease.

"Just some nut"

* * *

Walking along the street, Ward looked up at the different windows and the people on the streets. People driven to the point of desperation, just because they'd had a rough start. If his plan worked, he could really help these people, he could give them the same kind of support that Fitz had given him in the cell. He needed Intel on Gotham before meeting with Gordon tomorrow.

Dressed in an old army jacket, some ratty jeans and a flat cap, he walked along Gotham City's version of the Red Light District. The make-up on his face was irritating him. He'd drawn a long scar diagonally across his face, after all, one distinguishing mark would pull attention away from the rest of his features.

It stopped him from becoming recognisable, but he was constantly fighting the urge to scratch at his face.

He saw a girl, no older than fifteen, clad in a tight fitting tank top and fishnets, attempt to draw him in, but he brushed her off. Tonight was about learning about the criminal element here, and he couldn't see any true evil - only desperation.

The girl that had attempted to proposition him returned to her 'boss', and tried to reason with him before he slapped her, sending her to the floor. Looking around, no-one was bothering to help her, or even pay attention to the beating, and that made him sick.

_Never again._

He caught the fist as it went flying towards her. The attacking 'pimp' reeling in surprise, turned towards him.

"What'd you want?"

He didn't reply, he just kept his face blank, allowing the rage in the other man to build. His other senses alerted him to the stares he was receiving - not that it particularly mattered.

What did matter was the goon that swung a pipe at the back of his head. And when he took the pipe off the goon, before smashing said goon's head into the wall, all hell broke loose.

It reminded Ward of his time with the League, he was ducking and dodging, while throwing out punches and kicks. He elbowed one man in the temple, when the girl he'd tried to help dived in, jammed a knife in his leg.

Then they overwhelmed him.

The pain wasn't great. In fact, he could barely feel it, but he couldn't use that leg, and that was a very dangerous position to be in.

He was on the floor, attempting to block the attacks to his body, attempting to prevent as much damage as he could.

He heard three gunshots, before he felt himself being pulled up by his armpits. The smell of cheap cologne assaulted his nose from one side, while the other smelt faintly of black coffee, the feel of a holstered gun jutting into his spine alerted him to the presence of the two policemen pulling him away.

Glancing up, he saw John Blake, the rookie he'd picked up on, as well as another rookie he didn't know, _Jack White, I think._

* * *

They had him sit in the back of the squad car, as they drove away. White was the driver, while Blake was arguing over taking him to the hospital, White seemed content to have him bleed out on their backseat, but if they did that, his cover would be blown. He had to make an escape.

He lunged forward and grabbed the back of Blake's head, whispering, "GCPD rooftop, tomorrow night, 000 hours"

And then he pushed him into White, and the car went spinning out of control.

They span, as the White fought for control, only for him to wrench the steering wheel too hard, and Ward braced himself, as they careened into a ditch. The car landed on its side, and he felt his head hit the window.

Pushing the door out, he clambered out, deciding to snag the nearest car, he turned back and pulled the officers out of the car. Leaving them by the side of the road, he picked open the nearby Jeep, and headed back to his house.

Something was missing.

He needed something else.

But what?

* * *

The bright white was glaring at him.

The walls of the 'cave' were mocking him.

The night was unsuccessful, because they weren't afraid of him. They needed to feel fear. Criminals, by nature, are a superstitious and cowardly lot, and he needed a sign - a symbol to exploit that.

* * *

_"__You must become more than a man in the mind of your opponent", Ducard explained, his patience unwavering, as Ward walked behind him, a gesture of respect from the younger man._

_"__More?" His own voice sounded lost, "A shadow?"_

_"__No", Ducard sounded amused, "A man can be defeated by another man. A shadow can be extinguished by the light, but if you become more than just a man … if you can become a symbol, then truly, you will never die, you become a legend"_

_"__Like Ra's Al Ghul?"_

_Ducard grinned wolfishly, "Exactly" _

* * *

**_Vault D_**

**_The Playground (Location Classified)_**

**_23:36 PM _**

_The engineer scrambled down the steps, it was only the fourth time that he'd come for a visit, but he had started to look forward to his nightly excursions. He deactivated the barrier, to see an expectant Ward waiting for him._

_"__Hello Ward"_

_"__Hey Fitz. How are you? How's Simmons?"_

_The specialist noticed the brief flicker of sadness that crossed his face._

_"__I'm fine. Simmons is also fine"_

_"__You're still a terrible liar, you know that?"_

_"__Yeah. You remember when I told you that Simmons was avoiding me?"_

_"__I remember"_

_"__That wasn't exactly true … she err, err, she left a while ago"_

_"__What? Why?"_

_"__Apparently she thought it'd help me"_

_"__So she only wanted to help you. That's good right?"_

_"__NO! She left, and, and … she left me. She promised me she'd never leave"_

_"__But underneath, she only wanted to help you"_

_"__So did you! And you threw me out of a plane! And now … you're the only one I can talk to"_

_He watched as the engineer, moved his hand up to his shoulder, the other wrapped across his body. The training in him recognised the loneliness in his body language._

_"__Fitz, buddy … when was the last time anyone gave you a hug?"_

_He watched the engineer shake his head, mumbling about the team avoiding him, treating him like a doll. The silent tear tracks down his face pissed Ward off. Yeah he'd pushed the man out of a plane, but the others had abandoned him. Even Simmons had abandoned him._

_He looked up in shock as the barrier deactivated completely._

_Fitz stepped into his cell, and Ward gave him a much needed hug._

_They stayed like that for a while before Fitz decided he could speak. "My err, my Mum had a saying, err what was it … oh yeah … 'it's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us' … and I know that you're not evil, or that Simmons meant to abandon me, but you guys did those things"_

_"__I know, and I know that I'll never be able to make up for it, but I am so, so sorry"_

_They remained in his cell before Fitz had to leave, activating the barrier as he went._

_"__I'll see you tomorrow, if the bats don't keep me awake"_

_"__The bats?"_

_"__There's a bat-family around here, and bats frighten me, so I err … I can't sleep properly"_

* * *

_"__Bats frighten me"_

That was the answer, to honour his friend, he would become a bat.

He would need a symbol, to become a legend.

The man in the mask.

* * *

The painting was done - The car was ready.

He placed the bat logo over the chest piece on his survival suit. He had already attached the ear pieces to his mask - the cowl was ready. The cape attached at the shoulders, and the belt was already there. The grapnel gun was at the back.

His bat-shaped throwing stars were in their compartments, as were the smoke pellets, and the knockout gas. The harness was already under the suit, and the remote caller for the tumbler was in its own pouch. Attaching the device he had created under the left boot, he dressed himself in the under-armour before pulling on his new 'batsuit'.

He strode to the tumbler, the hood slid back, and he jumped in.

The Roman Empire began to fall tonight.

It was time to go hunting.

* * *

"Okay we're all here, so, Skye what've we got"

"Well AC, we have Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone, a mid-level member of HYDRA, who runs their narcotics lab, amongst other things, in Gotham City. The GCPD can't touch him, because he's paid off most of the people that could put him away. He's the target we've been given AC"

"Okay, while our teams working on this, the other teams have other objectives, each one linking with HYDRA, but the big fish is ours," Coulson looked like a proud father at this notion, "tonight, he'll be at the docks, overseeing a shipment of drugs coming in, me, May and Triplett will be going in against unknown numbers, while Fitzsimmons will be running comms, Skye, you'll be with Fitzsimmons"

He paused, looking around for any objections, Skye seemed annoyed that she would be left in the van, but said nothing.

"You've got ten minutes to be in the van. Dismissed"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Coming soon - Batman vs. Falcone, The Team vs. Falcone, so ... Batman vs. The Team?

I guess you'll have to read on to find out.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 5

_He turned to face them again, his voice as deep and terrifying as ever._

_"I'm Batman"_


	5. Chapter 5 - Batman Begins

**Chapter 5 - Batman Begins**

* * *

The team's SUV pulled up to the docks, one hour before the shipment was scheduled to arrive, and May immediately took off to scout the area with Triplett following close her.

Coulson went off alone to search for the dock manager, leaving Fitzsimmons and Skye behind in the 'Short Bus'.

When they returned, Coulson hadn't managed to find the manager, but May and Triplett had come up with a solid plan of attack for them. It would allow the three of them to flank Falcone's thugs, before moving in for the arrest. It was a solid plan.

Then the time rolled around, and they set out, prepared to take the fight to HYDRA, but completely unprepared for what was to come.

* * *

The tumbler pulled to a stop just out of range of the docks, Ward applied the black paint to the area surrounding his eyes, before pulling on his cowl, and once he checked the 'whites' were able to deploy, covering his eyes, he knew he was ready.

The lights died out, the canopy slid back, and he stepped out.

Ready for a fight.

He placed the look of absolute rage onto his face. A look solely designed to intimidate the low levels of scumbags that he expected to encounter tonight.

He fought back the urge to grin, and instead focused on the task at hand, on the mission.

_Justice._

The faint sound of the grapnel rang out, and he flew into the sky.

* * *

The scream of terror forced them into action. Followed shortly by the unmistakeable sound of machine gun fire.

Coulson bolted from their decided vantage point, with May and Triplett right behind him.

Heading in the direction of the sound, two of Falcone's men jumped in front of them, blocking their path, with May and Triplett moving to attack them. May lashed out with her palm, while Trip threw a straight right hook, May connected, dropping the man, but Triplett missed, and his attacker swung with the pipe in in his hand, Trip managed to block it with his arm, but a quiet yell of pain revealed the damage done.

May took his place, weaving between his next two swings, before Coulson managed to shoot him with his ICER.

His head hot the floor with a vicious 'conk', as Tripp stuffed his, now useless, left arm inside of his jacket collar. The makeshift sling earnt him an approving nod from May.

Slightly panting, she sent Coulson a grateful smile, before gunfire pulled them out of their reverie, and they took off once more, following the noise.

The sight before them shocked them completely.

One man was engaging all of Falcone's enforcers.

The man, wearing a black mask and cape, was decimating what was seemingly every thug that Falcone had. His punches all connected, as did his elbows and kicks. He moved with a speed and fluidity that had even May in awe, so much so that the attackers barely landed a blow, and the ones that did connect didn't seem to faze the man.

It didn't take long for him to clear the floor, and with one last elbow to the temple, the twenty or-so enforcers were all on the floor.

May stepped forwards, catching his attention, and causing his eyes to snap to theirs, before white lenses snapping into places over his eyes. He scanned each of them, before snapping around, facing away from them.

There was a faint hiss, and he flew off into the night.

May grudgingly approved, _preventing retina recognition … he knows advanced techniques, both in concealment and combat. And he can fly … he could be an asset …_

The three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents just stared in astonishment, before a scream brought them back to reality.

_Or a threat …_

"Simmons!"

* * *

So far, the night had been relatively quiet for the other half of the team. Skye was listening in for any communication between Falcone's men, but so far, all she'd picked up was aimless chatter, while Fitzsimmons were watching the security cameras for anything of use.

"Holy shit!"

"Fitz, language!"

"English!" He started pointing frantically at the screen, "Simmons! Look at that guy! He's completely destroying them!"

Her attention was now completely diverted, so Skye leant over to see the screens, joining FitzSimmons in watching the show.

One man. One friggin' man was kicking everybody's ass! It was beyond cool, she became so engrossed in what she was doing, and imagining the guy's powers, that she forgot to continue to monitor the comms, and all three of them ignored the other security cameras.

None of them noticed 'The Roman', heading their way.

* * *

The rush of the fight was still with him, and he loved it. The rush of adrenaline, the thrill of combat and the feeling of victory were like a drug, and he was definitely addicted.

But the mission was not over.

He'd already spotted some of his old team, which meant the rest were nearby, probably with the same objective, and that could prove a complication, but he still had to bag 'The Roman', and then he had his meeting with Gordon and the others in under an hour.

Still, who didn't love a challenge?

Landing on the upper part of some of the higher stacked storage containers, he scanned the area, allowing his grapnel to reel in, while using his senses to aid him in his search.

Then he saw him, two barrel shotgun in hand.

'The Roman' was fleeing the scene.

He was heading for a familiar black SUV parked near the water's edge.

He was aware of sirens in the distance, the GCPD was closing in.

Timing would be tight.

* * *

The snapping shut of the shotgun brought them back to reality as Skye, Fitz and Simmons all turned, coming face to face with their target. May could be seen closing the distance from behind, but she wasn't going to make it in time. Even with the ICER in hand, she wouldn't dare make the shot, there were just too many variables to consider.

The look on his face was murderous, especially with the shotgun levelled at Skye's torso.

Simmons screamed.

A brief flash of black was seen in the background.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

He knew he wouldn't make it in time.

He saw his target in the distance. He felt the wind on his face. He pulled his arm back.

He threw the batarang.

* * *

The shot went wide, when something impaled itself in the wall, there was no time to react as Falcone attempted to straighten up when he dropped from the sky, before grabbing Falcone. Simmons let out a squeak as the man in black slammed Falcone into the door and growling.

His voice was as scary as he looked.

"Where were the other drugs going?"

"I don't know"

His head bounced off of the van door, before he was dragged to the water's edge. The three of them following at a cautious distance, the others sprinting to catch up.

He hung him over the side, with a twelve foot drop to the sea below. In the night, the rocks below seemed extra terrifying.

"Remember now?"

"I don't know. I never knew I- AHHH!

He dropped him. Allowing him to nearly hit the rocks, before pulling him back up. Simmons whimpered while Skye drew her ICER discretely.

"I swear to God, I-"

"SWEAR TO ME!"

He dropped him, Skye shot him with her ICER, panicking when he turned around, unaffected, before pulling Falcone back up to him.

"Okay! Okay! They were going to a drop off in the Narrows! That's all I know! Even the cops only go there if they're desperate"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A COP!?"

Spotting the searchlight, they watched as he chained him to the light, before switching it on, spreading out his jacket, before dropping him as May, Coulson and Triplett reached them

He turned to face the crane, about to leave, but Skye blurted out, "WAIT! Who are you?"

He turned to face them again, his voice as deep and terrifying as ever.

"I'm Batman"

* * *

"What happened here officer?"

"Apparently one guy in a cape did this Sergeant"

Averting his gaze from Falcone's battered form to the giant symbol in the sky, he sighed, though whether it was relief or exasperation, he wasn't sure.

"Cut him down officer"

"Yes Sir"

* * *

Thundering up the stairs, Officer John Blake was headed towards the roof, for a meeting with a man that had tried to kill him, but, if he wanted to meet him on a roof, then he had to be a cop, so with his mind racing with potential possibilities, Blake pushed open the door.

He did not expect to see Sergeant Gordon and District Attorney Harvey Dent waiting for him.

"Sir, I err…" he trailed off.

To his surprise, Gordon just let out a small chuckle, expertly moving his lit cigarette to the side of his mouth to avoid dropping it.

"It's alright son, I think we're all here for the same reason"

It was Dent's turn to speak.

"So when are you going to tell me the reason Gordon? Why'd you bring me here?"

"Because I asked him to"

The three of them turned to the source of the deep, raspy voice, to see a man dressed like a giant bat.

"Who are you?"

"Batman", he threw a file at Dent's feet.

"What's this?"

"Leverage on Judge Faden. You prosecute Falcone, Gordon arrested him and I took him down"

"Wait … in my office yesterday and at the docks before … that was you?"

The Batman just nodded his reply, before speaking, "we here … the four of us can save this city. We can do what no-one else will do to remove the corruption that is poisoning this city"

"Well I'm in, what about you two?"

"You can count on me Sir"

The trio looked towards Dent, who was deep in thought, before he looked up. He looked hopeful and exasperated at the same time, but when he looked up, none of the he was serious.

"IF … If we do this … There have to be rules. We cannot interact outside of work, we can begin to help heal this city, but we cannot break the rules. We can BEND them, but we can't BREAK them. We cannot build a city off of breaking the law"

"I agree with you Harvey, and the kid here will follow me", he turned his head to catch Blake's eye, who nodded.

They turned to Batman expectantly, who cocked his head slightly, before consenting.

"I agree. We can't fight crime by becoming criminals"

Happy with his answer, Dent turned away, facing back towards the police officers.

"Okay Jim, so now what?"

It was Batman that interrupted.

"The drugs were being sent to someone in the Narrows, we need to find out where"

Gordon took a long drag on his cigarette, before stamping it out on the floor, while Harvey looked on disapprovingly.

"Okay so we need to …"

Gordon trailed off, looking around him in shock.

"Are you alright Sir?"

"Yeah, it's just … where did he go?"

The three men scrambled around, scanning their rooftop and the surrounding area, but it was to no avail.

The Batman was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Monday morning, Grant Ward walked calmly through the precinct, making his way towards his desk, outside of Gordon's office. He had just sat down when Gordon entered. Gordon seemed tired and weary, whereas Grant was used to no sleep, and was his usual self.

"Morning Jim", he said, booting up his computer.

"Morning Grant. Here" he said, placing a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Thanks Jim", he replied, taking a grateful sip from the Styrofoam cup, handing over several manila folders, which Gordon grabbed, while resting against the corner of his desk.

"What have we got today?"

"Looks like you're assisting on the Morton case this afternoon, _but someone's scheduled you a meeting with the FBI this morning_", he finished in an incredulous tone. If Gordon noticed his voice's pitch increase, he didn't comment.

"The FBI?" Gordon asked in a similar tone.

"That's what is says, also says it starts in a half hour"

"Right", he rubbed the bridge of his nose, between his glasses, "okay then. Send them in when they get here"

"Of course Sir"

For the next half hour, Ward sat at his desk, cross-checking the Sergeant's files against the main database, preparing for them to be filed, as well as logging the casefiles onto their database, when he noticed two shadows over his shoulder. The voice that spoke familiar, as was the cover story.

_I should have guessed really. _

The voices of Coulson and Skye stood out in the room.

"Excuse me, I'm Special Agent Nash, and this is Junior Agent Kyle, FBI. We're here to see a Sergeant

Gordon"

"Yeah and we're also in a rush, so could ya hurry it along please"

Smiling at their attitudes, it was almost refreshing to hear them again, and it could be fun, so he turned around as he spoke.

"Really? FBI? Last time I checked it was against the law to impersonate a federal agent, and to lie to a cop. So should I tell him you're S.H.I.E.L.D. and have them arrest you? I mean, we are in a police precinct, and there are holding cells downstairs. I hear they're … _cosy_"

He watched as the colour drained from Skye's face at his appearance, while Coulson smiled, evidently amused by him. The look of fear on Skye's face stung a little, but he batted that aside for the moment.

_I'm having too much fun._

Skye attempted to whisper in Coulson's ear, but he brushed her off before she could speak and plastered his usual charming smile. The sincere type. It was identical to the one he wore when he was working high end parties with his old friends.

"How've you been Grant?"

"I'm doing well Sir, how's the team doing? How's Fitz?"

"The team's doing well, and Fitz is hopeful you'll make another visit soon"

"I might just do that, but he's always welcome to show up at my place. I'm sure you all know where it is?" he phrased the last part like a question.

"Well, we don't monitor you continuously, but we do check-up from time to time, but maybe we will come and visit"

Skye was shocked at the level of friendliness shown by the Director towards Ward, and was sure he was about to blow their cover.

"Grant what's happening here"

"Ah, Sergeant Gordon, these are Agents Nash and Kyle from the FBI. I was just about to bring them to see you"

"Oh, very well then, this way please"

Coulson shot him a small smile, and Skye wore a look of disbelief, while Gordon had already turned around. Seeming reluctant, they followed him into his office.

* * *

When they left Gordon's office, Ward was no longer at his desk, though his computer was still running, indicating that he would only be gone temporarily, Coulson decided to take the opportunity and turned towards Gordon.

"How did Ward come to work for you?"

"Grant? He just took up one of the advertisements for an assistant in the office and was assigned to me. It's weird though…"

"Weird how?"

"In this city, nearly everyone in the police force is in it for the money or to carry a firearm, but Grant took an average desk job, even though he could clearly make SWAT or Detective without any real training and then he refused the standard pistol issued to all personnel"

"What? Really?" Skye's tone bordered on disbelief.

"Yes ma'am, he's a bit of a weird one. He's definitely seen action before, though he tries not to show it. Now of you'll excuse me, I have a case I'm expected to review"

"No problem", Coulson's polite tone never wavered, "And anyway, thanks for your time Sergeant", Coulson shook the man's hand, before he turned and headed for their SUV parked outside the precinct, with Skye on his heels the entire way.

She allowed him to turn on the engine before she rounded on him.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"The asking about _Ward_" She spat his name, "The resident traitor Nazi turned cold-blooded serial killer".

"Don't you think that's a little bit harsh?"

"No"

"Well I do. Yes he was a traitor, but he was never a Nazi, and I wouldn't call him a cold-blooded serial killer either"

"How can you say that? Look at what he did to Fitz!"

"I'm well aware of what he did to Fitz, but we all know the alternative was to shoot him and Simmons, and he didn't, he didn't kill Agent May in Providence, though it would've been easy enough for him, and we've since learnt that Agent Koenig was an LMD. As for the agents at the Fridge, he killed them under Garrett's orders, and there's been evidence to support the idea that it wasn't Ward's free will, with which he did it"

"Wait! What evidence?"

"That's classified"

She looked outraged, "What? You can't be serious"

"I'm serious Skye. I'd show it to you, but you're so full of hate for the man, that it wouldn't help you come to terms with what he did and why he did it"

"So who have you shown?"

"Well, Fitz saw it before I did, and since then, I don't believe Simmons has seen it, but she may have at least heard of it from Fitz, and I believe May suspects something, but I haven't shown her anything. Triplett wasn't really affected enough to read into anything – he only really worked with Garrett"

Feeling defeated, she sat back in her chair, thinking it over as they drove back to their team. She wanted answers.

_And I will get them._

* * *

**Author's Note**

I gotta say - the views / reviews ratio isn't looking too good here guys, so please drop a line.

Any notice the WWI Poem reference - I'll be surprised if you did.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 6

_Watching himself eject Fitzsimmons into the water. The feeling of pride that entered him as they begged for their lives. Chuckling as Fitz begged for his life and Simmons sobbed as he punched the button._


	6. Chapter 6 - Dog Days

**Chapter 6 - Dog Days**

* * *

After his run-in with Falcone at the docks, it took him four days to finally track down where the other drugs were going.

Dr. Jonathan Crane PhD, AKA 'The Scarecrow' was a HYDRA field scientist with a fixation on studying fear and the path to insanity, so when Falcone was deemed insane and sent to the Elizabethan Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane instead of Blackgate Penitentiary, Ward knew something was up, and the Batman was back in action.

Batman had followed Scarecrow into the Narrows, which was the seedier part of Gotham, their own version of a Red Light District, and watched as he had entered into an abandoned apartment complex, he wasted no time and with the faint discharge of his grapnel, he aimed for the building's only room with a light switched on.

There were no guards, but the plush toys that housed the drugs were everywhere, and most of them were now empty. Pocketing a sample, he scrounged through the rest of the apartment, taking note of the various scraps of paper around the room, he slid his eye visors down, they would record what he saw, remotely upload it, and then allow him to review the information later. The one consistent piece of information was Arkham Asylum being mentioned.

The Batman was definitely due for a visit to the madhouse.

Sensing someone approaching, he ducked into the bathroom, listening in, he head the deceitfully soft voice of Jonathan Crane giving orders.

"This is it. Burn it all"

There was the sound of liquid in a metal drum, and the faint smell of petrol. They were going to set fire to the place.

_Not in MY city_.

Stepping out of his hiding place, he dropped one of the thugs with a straight right hook, before disabling the other by using the drum to hit him. The two thugs hitting the floor unconscious with a dull 'thud', which was muffled by the carpet.

_Where's Crane? _

_Where's Scarecrow?_

He turned straight into a cloud of gas. Instincts kicked in and he inhaled deeply. His lungs protested as he burned himself from the inside.

Choking, spluttering, drowning. A mustard gas of pain, of hopelessness.

Of fear.

"Do you feel the fear Batman? What is it? What do you see?"

He could feel it. The drowning. The helplessness.

Watching Skye in the med-pod. Pale and weak, a smug look on his face. He had caused this. He had helped put her there. A feeling of self-satisfaction washed over him as Simmons struggled to save her.

As Coulson broke down.

Watching himself eject Fitzsimmons into the water. The feeling of pride that entered him as they begged for their lives. Chuckling as Fitz begged for his life and Simmons sobbed as he punched the button.

Watching Buddy look at him obediently, his wide brown eyes shining with love as his best friend stood above him, with a stick pointed at his face. There was a loud 'bang' and then nothing. Buddy was dead. A bullet between his eyes.

He felt nothing.

His brother in the water, while he was unable to help. The joy of fists of flesh as he held Christian back, ignoring their brother's screams for help as he drowned before them. Pleas for help falling on deaf ears.

He should've been stronger.

There he was. Straight in front of him. Straight from the darkest parts of his mind, the embodiment of his own despair. The only thing he truly feared straight from his worst nightmares.

He recognised every inch of the man – the way his hair was styled, the particular shade of his brown eyes, the scars that covered the body. The knife and bullet wounds on his chest and his back. He even recognised the way the muscles moved as he laughed.

The laugh that haunted his nightmares as he watched the blood drip down the man, covering his hands and face, dripping down past that chilling smile and bathing his chest.

Baptized in blood.

He was getting wet himself.

_What's happening?_

"You want my opinion? You need to lighten up"

Then there was heat. So much heat. Not heat – _fire_. He was on fire.

Only one viable option.

The window.

He jumped.

He hit the floor on fire, the civilians could see him, but it didn't matter, he was dropping and rolling, his suit was crunching the shattered glass underneath him, but it kept him protected, and with the fire finally extinguished, he aimed the grapnel and hooked it to his belt.

He dropped into the Tumbler and the systems flared to life. Energy only left for one control, he hit the emergency protocol, and the Tumbler was quick to find the fastest route back to the cave.

* * *

The cloaking mechanism activated as the Tumbler approached the pipeline, hiding it from the view of others. It remained active as it raced down before deactivating at the last moment to be detected by the Cave's security systems.

Still smoking slightly, Ward threw off his cowl before lumbering towards the bloodwork station with all the grace of a drunk pauper. His breathing laboured, he removed a small vial of his own blood, his hands were shaking and he was losing blood to the floor, but that wasn't his biggest problem right now, so he ordered the computer to compare it with his own blood on file.

Seconds later the computer pinged to life with a result.

He'd been drugged with the same poison that the League of Shadows used.

That couldn't be a coincidence.

Crane had turned the League's fear toxin into a weaponized hallucinogen, his training with the League must've given him some form of immunity to it, but anyone else would be dead by now.

_FOCUS! That's not important right now. You need to survive._

Struggling for breath he started mixing together standard muscle relaxants with a small amount of the League's antidote he'd brought back with him. He'd planned on recreating it later, so why not start using it now.

Mixing and grinding, he managed to produce enough to place it a syringe, before injecting himself. The pain subsided and his laboured breathing became lighter, he sighed in relief before everything went black.

* * *

When he awoke several hours later, the first thing he noticed was the giant headache, followed by the abnormal urge to vomit.

Which he promptly did all over his cave floor.

He knows he's lucky. If he hadn't been exposed to the gas before, then he would've died last night. Burnt to death in an abandoned apartment complex with the evidence he'd acquired.

He hopes the two thugs got out okay. Even scum like them don't deserve to die.

Grabbing a bottled water from the small fridge he kept in the Cave, he took several sips as his head cleared, before mopping up his stomachs content from the floor, and applying some floor disinfectant.

_I should hire a butler._

Retrieving his fallen cowl, he began to strip off his suit, before placing it in the display case, and entering the security codes. The footage would upload itself, and the suit and equipment would be hidden away.

* * *

The day was now Saturday, and during the week he had attended his job, and then taken down several small-time drug pushers for the GCPD, but he still didn't have a name for Crane's boss.

Someone was giving the orders, but he didn't know who, and he couldn't take in Crane without solid proof.

He'd alerted Gordon to Crane's activities, not that he could do anything either.

However, none of that mattered today.

This evening, he had invited the old team to dinner at his house, and Coulson had said that they would be happy to come, as they had questions they wanted answers to, and Ward had promised that he would answer them.

But today, he would be working in the animal shelter.

He'd decided that he needed to have more of a community presence, just in case he needed to throw off a little future suspicion that he was Batman. It was unlikely, but it never hurt to be cautious.

So at ten o'clock he pulled his SUV into the Gotham City Animal Shelter and headed for the reception desk.

The receptionist, an elderly woman he insisted on calling him "Dear", pointed him to the volunteer's lounge and instructed him to find Selina Kyle.

Selina Kyle was a slim twenty six year old woman with long brown hair and soft brown eyes that had an allure to them, yet being highly trained he recognised the hints of pain and mischievousness behind them.

If he also noticed the supple gymnast muscles under her tight-fitting black trousers and white blouse, he gave nothing away.

"Excuse me, Miss Kyle?"

"Please, call me Selina, and you must be Grant Ward"

"Yeah that's me, the woman at the front desk told me to find you"

"Her name's Pamela. Pamela Isley. So you requested to work with the dogs?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. Can't say I see why when we have cats though", she replied with a small smile, causing him to laugh, "so you'll be partnered up with Richard Grayson, he's fourteen years old and prefers to be called Dick, but I'll show you around first"

The next half hour was spent following Selina around the animal compound as she introduced him to some of the other volunteers. He watched as she interacted with them to gauge her attitudes towards them, and was pleasantly surprised to find that she actually liked them all.

* * *

Richard 'Dick' Grayson terrified Grant when he met him.

Selina had told him about his past before they'd met. He'd grown up as a circus acrobat in Jack Haly's Travelling Circus, before they'd stopped in Gotham for a show. A man named Tony Zucco had threatened Mr. Haly for money, who had refused, and when that happened he'd removed some of the bolts from the trapeze.

Dick had watched his parents, his good, honest, loving parents fall to their deaths because Mr. Haly had tried to do the right thing. And what scared Grant was how much Dick reminded him of himself before Garrett met him.

Life wasn't fair. Not to people like them.

There was pain behind his eyes, pain for the parents he had unjustly lost, and anger. So much anger. Anger at a corrupt system that hadn't given his parents justice. Anger at Tony Zucco for his parent's murder. Anger at a system that had abandoned him in an orphanage.

But the most evident piece of anger was one that Grant Ward recognised above all. It was self-hatred. Grant hadn't been strong enough to save his little brother, so he'd ejected him into the ocean in a pod instead.

Dick believed that he hadn't been strong enough to save his parents.

Dick, despite his past, was cheerful, upbeat and a wise cracker, with a love for joking around, which conflicted horribly with Ward's completely straight and serious demeanour.

In other words then two men were best friends, and shared a love of sports, reading, languages and dogs.

Ward had been there for six weeks now, constantly coming and going, and so far they'd talked about everything they could. They'd even exchanged reading suggestions, Ward had given him some muscles strengthening techniques and Dick had given him a few quick lessons in Romani, with promises of future lessons if Ward would teach him Russian, to which he had happily agreed.

Ward had even adopted a dog.

The dog was a German Shepard/Great Dane crossbreed named Ace, and Ward loved him. The only two people the dog allowed to touch him were Grant and Dick, so much so that the other volunteers had left his care to Dick alone before today.

So naturally, Ward had decided to take him home.

'Him' wasn't necessarily just about the dog though.

* * *

At half past four that evening, Ward entered through his front door, arms laden with bags, with Ace on his heels, barking happily as he entered the house behind him.

Dropping the dog's bed in front of the kitchen radiator, he then placed the bowls he'd bought on the floor next to the kitchen door, before filling one with water and the other with dog food.

He hung the lead on the coat hanger, it was plain black leather to match Ace's collar, before turning around to begin dinner.

He did have a team to cook for after all.

* * *

At almost exactly six o'clock, Ace bolted from his spot on his bed where he was watching Grant cook dinner through to the front door where he began barking, scratching and snarling at the door.

Placing the garlic bread on the counter and wiping his forehead on the tea towel he headed for the front door. He opened it to see Fitzsimmons cowering behind Triplett, who was scrambling in the back of his jeans for his ICER.

"ACE! HEEL!"

The dog stopped short of launching himself at the trio, before running back to Grant and sitting down next to him, no longer growling and wagging his tail as he did so.

"Good boy", he cooed as he reached down to scratch the dog's ears, while Ace hummed his approval.

He looked around to see Fitzsimmons and Skye shaking slightly still hiding slightly behind Tripp, who was now re-holstering his ICER, and May was smirking – unfazed as usual. He caught Coulson's eye and the two started chuckling, even May managed a full smirk.

Still chuckling, he plastered a mostly-fake smile on his face at the sight of his old team, "Come on in guys".

He left them to their own devices while he finished dinner, so they set off to explore his house, while Ace dutifully followed Grant back to the kitchen.

* * *

The tension in the air was evident, even to Ace, who sat at his master's feet as they ate dinner, his ears permanently perked up. The conversation was light, and Coulson decided to _subtlety _steer it towards Ward's work with the GCPD.

"So how did you get the job with the GCPD?"

_Or directly._

"By accident actually. It was one of my first days here and I wandered in to the city for supplies, you know … food, clothing, cleaners, when I saw the advert in the paper. I needed a job and after a quick meeting with Gordon, I took it"

"Why Gordon Grant?"

Not missing Coulson's use of his first name he answered, "Gordon's a good man. One of the few in this city. He's honest and doesn't adhere to the corrupt system that every other official in this city seems to follow, and after remembering some advice from an old friend, I knew that's the kind of person I wanted to … _emulate_"

He didn't miss Skye's scoff at his admission. May was tight-lipped, as was Simmons, and the other three had small smiles on their face. Coulson then changed his look to one of curiosity.

"What was the advice? The one that helped you decide"

"Ah … _that_", he took a particular interest in the glass of water sat in front of him, "When the whole HYDRA Uprising thing happened, I tried to save who I could, in an attempt to minimize possible casualties", Skye made a noise of disbelief, "and I knew I wanted to help protect people, but I know I also did some terrible things for Garrett", he glanced towards Ace, who had seemingly sensed his despair at the moment and had reached out to lick his hand, he smiled at the dog before continuing, the dog he'd named after the small boy, whose childhood he'd helped ruin, "but the advice was _'it's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us'_, and that's what helped me make my decision Sir … what I'd tried to do didn't matter, all that mattered was what I had done"

Only Coulson and May caught his eyes flicker to Fitz as he spoke the last part, noticing the engineer's gaze was now focused on his plate.

Coulson allowed the team to digest that last part, the look of shock on Skye's face took a while to diminish while Fitz's smile kept growing, before he decided to speak again.

"We came here tonight for a reason Ward"

_So I'm Ward now? Back to business._

"I assumed as much, when you said the whole team was coming Sir. Several of them are clearly only here because you ordered them". His eyes flicked to where Skye, Simmons and May sat next to each other. Coulson had taken the head of the table opposite him, and the trio had taken the left side. Fitz was to Ward's right, while Tripp was next to Coulson, with a gap in between the two men.

_The way they're sat shows the way they feel about me._

"Yes … well … I'd like to extend an invitation to re-join S.H.I.E.L.D. Team 616, as a Level One Specialist. You'd be back with us running missions-"

He glanced at the rest of the team as Coulson was talking. May was back to glaring at him, as was Skye. Fitz seemed excited, but Simmons still seemed mostly afraid of him. He couldn't read Tripp, but most of his anger was directed at Garrett, not at him.

"No thank you Sir"

The look of shock on everyone's face was almost comical. Fitz looked like Ward had kicked his puppy.

_In another life, he probably had._

"I must say Ward … I'm surprised, a while ago you'd have jumped at this opportunity"

"I know Sir, but now … now when I get up in the morning, I go to work helping to fight HYDRA and corruption with needing to point a gun at someone. I'm working _with _not _for_ someone else, helping to fight the good fight. I have my dog, Ace, I wouldn't take him back to the shelter, and I **won't **abandon him like his last owners did". He finished emphatically.

"There's more", May added from across the room, in her usual dry tone.

He nodded, "yeah there is", he paused, grabbing everyone's attention, "I was helping at the dog shelter today when Selina-"

"_Selinaaa_", Tripp added suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

Ward rolled his eyes.

"She introduced me to a fourteen year old kid named Dick Grayson, and he scares me"

"Scares you?"

"He lost his parents to a mid-level HYDRA enforcer, and he thinks he was too weak to save them. He's … he's like me before I met John - he's so angry and there's so much pain there. If I can help save him from himself, I'm not leaving until I know that he's safe. He's a ward of the state, and after meeting him today, I'm already considering adopting him, or making him my ward"

"Heh, Ward's ward", even mad at him, Skye can't help but make jokes at his expense.

Rather predictably, he rolled his eyes in response.

"So you won't come back, we're still staying in Gotham for the foreseeable future"

"I can't Sir, but why are you staying?"

"I understand, and we're staying because of the Batman"

"The Batman? Number one on GCPD's 'Most wanted'? S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interested in him?"

_Don't give the game away Ward._

"Yep. Fury wants us to bring him in for questioning. To determine who he is, if he has any abilities, and if we need to take him out"

"So that's why you were at GCPD HQ the other day, you're working with Gordon and his anti-vigilante taskforce"

"Yes. Anyway it's getting late, we have bat-hunting to attend to, and we're going on a raid in Arkham Asylum tonight", he spoke the last part as he and May stood up in-sync.

They all turned to grab their jackets, as Ward stood and lead the way to the door. There were goodbyes as he shook hands with Coulson and Triplett, before getting a hug off of Fitz. The girls just stood there while this was happening, before Simmons leant down to pat Ace, who growled slightly, causing her to step back.

He smiled apologetically at her, before they turned and headed towards their SUV, before Skye came back and gave him a quick hug. The small smile on his face becoming a grin.

He waited until they were out of site before closing the door and removing the tracer that Skye had placed on his jacket.

He crushed it beneath his fingers, feeling a brief surge of anger course through him.

_Compartmentalize Ward._

The Batman had an Asylum to visit.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

And special thanks to **Katjena** \- this stories first reviewer, and the only person to have left multiple reviews so far.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 7

_He stepped forward to help when Coulson aimed for him._

_"Stay there!"_

_"I want to help her"_

_"Why should I trust you!?"_


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving On

**Chapter 7 - Moving On**

* * *

Under suit on.

Armour on.

Boots on.

Cape attached.

Belt locked.

Eye paint applied.

Gloves on.

Cowl raised.

Tumbler activated.

It was time to go hunting.

* * *

"Alright, this is how it's gonna go down", Coulson was in leader mode, and had everyone's attention, "Fitzsimmons, you're both on comms. Triplett, May, you're both on perimeter, just in case Crane makes a break for it, or the Batman shows up. We know he can fight and that ICERs don't work, but we don't know if he's wearing some kind of body armour, or he has impervious skin, either way, the ICERs are now non-lethal armour-piercing rounds, so use them. Skye, you and I are going to use our FBI covers to infiltrate the asylum, and 'review' Dr Crane. You've all got fifteen minutes to gear up. Move!"

* * *

Arkham Asylum was a very old gothic style asylum, built back in the 1800s, used to house the craziest of the crazy that Gotham City had to offer, including one Dr. Jonathan Crane A.K.A. HYDRA's 'The Scarecrow', as the head psychiatrist for the Intensive Treatment Ward.

Activating the tumbler's cloaking as he approached the area, he parked it alongside the dead-side of the building, conveniently away from any cameras. Grappling up to the roof, he ripped one of the vents off of its hinges, before ducking down and crawling in.

The Intensive Treatment Ward itself only had two floors and the basement, so he positioned himself where he could just see both floors, before he activated the extended hearing device he had hidden in one of the cowl's earpieces.

Scanning the area, by slowly moving the receivers located on his fingertips around the gaps in the building, he didn't manage to locate Crane, so he moved forward, along to the next gap, before repeating the process.

He had moved along by several gaps, when he heard her voice.

* * *

"I must say Agent Nash, I was most surprised when I received a call that the FBI were interested in my work here at Arkham", Crane spoke with a fun air about him, as though he found the madness enjoyable, there was an almost sprig-like quality to his step. Skye felt sick, so she allowed Coulson to do the talking.

"Well your work in psychological profiling is among the most talked about and renowned in the country. I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing where it is you work doctor"

"What about you Agent Kyle?"

"I'm more interested in the physical Dr Crane", she managed to get out, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

"Well, if you'd both like to accompany me, I'll show you our _special_ projects"

* * *

Watching them enter the elevator, Batman kicked the hinges off the vent, and lowered himself to the basement level with only the faint hiss of the grapnel, and the slow moving elevator accompanying him. Grappling to the ceiling and clinging to the old support beams, the Batman crept across, following the trio as they left the elevator. Straining to hear their continued conversation, not that it was going to last much longer.

"And this is where we make the medicine"

One of Crane's thugs grabbed a hold of Coulson, but they failed to remove his ICER from its holster. Skye stepped forwards to help him.

And she was hit in the face with Crane's fear gas.

She whipped her head around in fear. Taking in the area around her. Her eyes were wide, and she was whimpering slightly, one hand on her abdomen, over her scarred wounds from Quinn.

"What did you do to her!?" Coulson was pulling against his guards, but it was for nought

"I gave her a concentrated dose of my fear toxin," he chuckled through the ragged mask he'd slipped over his head, "The mind can only take so much"

She seemed to take notice of the position she was in, surrounded by armed thugs, with no way of defending herself.

"GRANT! GRANT! HELP ME!"

His heart skipped and leapt into his throat, before he swallowed it back down. He could feel his own fear building in him, and at the same time his rage grew, but he quelled it.

_Focus on the mission. _

_Compartmentalize._

One of the thugs aimed a gun at Coulson and he leapt into action.

A batarang struck the gun, knocking the aim off, and allowing him to drop from the beams and onto said thug, breaking several of his leg bones in the process.

The remaining four turned towards him, and he drew to his full height, his cape draped over his shoulders, cloaking him in darkness.

He growled, "You have one chance. Run now"

None of them took it.

He launched himself at them, dropping the first one by slamming his head straight into the floor. Two of them advanced, while the other kept a hold of Coulson. Blocking their strikes, he dropped a smoke pellet, surrounding them, as he knocked their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

He walked through the smoke, glaring at the fourth man, when Coulson's eyes widened.

_I must look terrifying in the smoke._

The guard evidently agreed before releasing Coulson and turning tail.

_Let him go. He'll tell the others what happened here tonight._

Coulson's eyes widened again, but they were aimed behind him, reacting, he span out of the way of Scarecrow's outstretched arm.

He grabbed the arm aimed at the back of his head, before pulling Crane towards him, twisting his arm back, and ensuring that his hand was aimed at his own face, he activated a small dose of the toxin.

"Taste of your own medicine doctor"

Crane's eyes widened in fear.

_Press the advantage._

"Who do you work for?"

He choked out, "Ra's … Ra's Al Ghul"

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead"

"I'm sorry … Dr Crane isn't here right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment-"

Growling, he put serious thought into breaking his neck, before a shout pulled him out of his thoughts.

"GRANT! HELP ME!"

The sobbing caused him to drop Crane.

On his head.

He turned to see Coulson cradling Skye, as she sobbed while crying out for him. The unmasked him. The blue veiny appearance on the guard's forehead, revealed that Coulson had grabbed his ICER, and shot the already unconscious guards.

He stepped forward to help when Coulson aimed for him.

"Stay there!"

"I want to help her"

"Why should I trust you!?"

"Because the gas is killing her! I have the antidote, but we need to move NOW!" The hand holding the gun wavered, so he added, "please"

"Where do I take her?" Coulson's voice becomes steely, the determination ringing through, it reminds him of the time that she was shot and bleeding out. He has the same harsh look telling him that Coulson was willing to do anything to save her. Gordon's voice cuts through them, and Coulson panics.

"THIS IS THE GCPD. YOU ARE SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP"

"Oh Crap. What do we do now?"

"You're supposed to be FBI. I'll provide a distraction, and you're going to carry her to the dead-side of the building. I'll meet you there"

Coulson nods, before scooping Skye into his arms, and begins to carry her out, curled protectively around her, when May radios that SWAT has arrived and is entering the building. He orders the team to converge on the building's dead side, before turning to see Batman activate a small beacon on his boot. The tip of the heel lighting up pale blue.

He doesn't linger to see what it does.

* * *

The sound of bats is almost a comfort to him now.

After spending over five years in the forest alone, with only Garrett for occasional company, he has become accustomed to the sounds of animals, but bats are nocturnal, so he's come to think of them as his personal night-time protectors.

Despite what Fitz thinks of them.

And their job tonight is to help him protect Skye.

He watches from the banister as Coulson descends the stairs, and as the SWAT team bursts in, Brandon leading the way for his men. The small army of bats bursts in and begin their attack on the members of SWAT, several of them drop to the floor, cowering in fear, but several of them continue to advance, undeterred in their quest for his blood.

If they weren't so corrupt, he'd pity the ones without face masks on.

He allows them to reach the top before attaching his grapnel onto the ceiling and dropping down to the floor. Using the bats to blend in with darkness for cover.

* * *

Coulson reaches the side door, kicking it open and racing to the side. Skye has long become difficult for him to carry, field work is a young man's game, and he can feel the strain on his muscles, but he pushes on, his heart breaking every time she screams out for Grant – NO – Ward.

He's only Grant to her, and that's the problem. He isn't here, and that's killing him more than anything else.

After everything, she still sees him as her great protector, but she won't forgive him. He broke her heart.

_But how broken is he?_

He rounds the corner, coming face to face with May, and the immediate look of worry that sets across her face pains him. He hears screams and takes note of Triplett and Fitzsimmons rushing towards him.

"GRANT!"

He pretends not to notice the way May's face hardens at the mention of his name, while Simmons ignores him in favour of going straight to Skye, who he has finally lowered to the floor.

"Sir what happened?"

"Crane gave her a concentrated dose of some sort of chemical, I don't know what-"

"It's a fear toxin"

The deep growl of the Batman, startles the rest of the team, even May, but Coulson doesn't flinch, he just crosses the gap, before placing Skye in his arms, to the protests of the team.

"Phil! What are you-"

"Sir …"

"We need to take her with-"

"I need to run a full blood scan to mix up-"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" A yelling Batman is a scary Batman, notes Coulson, as the vigilante cuts off the rest of the team. "She'll be dead in under twenty minutes. I have the antidote in my Cave, but we need to move her NOW!"

The team immediately sobers up, and they all turn to run off towards their van, "come on!" Coulson yells, "We've got a car"

None of them notice the Tumbler de-cloak as he places Skye in the passenger seat next to him, and tries not to laugh as he calls out to them.

"I brought mine!"

Coulson pauses, and squints into the darkness.

"Yours?"

The lights are blinding, as the Tumbler flares to life, and if Skye wasn't dying next to him, he would've laughed, but nothing about this situation is funny.

_Crane will more than pay for this._

* * *

"Yours?"

They all turn to see the machine light up, as the large vehicle roars to life. That 'thing' surges forward, crushing the empty police cars like tin cans, and flying through the police barricades like they don't even exist.

If it wasn't for Lola, Coulson would definitely be jealous.

"Agent Coulson, Sir"

"Yes Agent Fitz?"

"Can we get one of those?"

* * *

The police are after him, the red and blue flashing lights alert him to his following, before he makes a spot decision.

He turns into a multi-storey car park.

He needs to lose them and he needs to do it fast. Skye's already starting to fade. So he backs up between two compacts, crushing them from the side.

_Sorry about that. Insurance should cover it._

"What are you doing? Where's Grant?" Her shouts have become whimpers now, and he feels the urge of protection more than ever.

"Weapons mode engaged"

The computer calls out to him, as his chairs falls into the firing position. He takes aim with the mounted non-lethal rockets and fires. The wall collapses. The chair returns to the upright position.

He fires the jet propulsion and suddenly the car is flying over the rooftops. The police don't have a chance in hell of catching him. He glances towards her, to find her head moving about in confusion.

"Skye, stay with me"

She turns towards him and he sees her eyes widen in fear.

_What does she see when see looks at me? A monster? Well that's nothing new for me. Does she even see me, or is she hallucinating like I did?_

They're on the highway now, the police are still giving chase, and he can see the opening for his Cave coming up. He needs to act now.

"Skye"

He checks she's still there as he activates the short burst EMP. The only thing it doesn't affect is his car. By the time the nearby streetlights return, he's cloaked and off the road.

"Skye?" She doesn't respond as they enter the pipe. "SKYE!"

Engine roaring, they pull into the Cave and he wastes no time diving out as the car parks automatically. He's grabbing some of his immunizer and jabbing it into her neck before Ace even registers he's returned.

The syringe is empty, and his fingers are on her neck.

There's a pulse. It's weak, but faint, and it's evening out.

He sighs in relief, before laughing.

He's been shot at, stabbed, beaten, bruised and even blown up once, and he's always pulled himself through, but tonight he almost lost her, and he's not quite sure what that would've done to him.

He's never felt quite as terrified as he just did.

She's not the same, and he knows it. She's no longer innocent or carefree, and that's his fault. He thought he loved Skye - NO - he KNOWS he loved Skye, but what about now, because she isn't Skye anymore, she reminds him of May.

Cold, bitter and not wanting to feel. Not wanting to be loved. His eyes flicker to the tracker she placed on him, sitting there over on one of his workbenches, and his chest tightens.

And that's his fault too.

So he compartmentalizes, as he always has, he places his feelings in a box, before returning her to the car, and driving cloaked to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.

When he drops in through the skylight, he leaves her tucked in on the couch with a blanket and more of his immunizer, with a note for Coulson to immunize his team, and to begin mass production of it.

He just hopes they won't need it.

Something is coming.

Something big.

* * *

A week after their 'team dinner' and subsequent 'mission', he runs into Coulson and Skye again as he leaves work. They say "Hello" and he responds by clenching his jaw. Coulson notices. They both look so friendly towards him, that he remembers the tracking device at dinner, and his anger begins to set in.

"What's wrong?"

He reaches into his jacket pocket and removes the sub-wave tracker that until a few days ago was in his hip, before placing it in Coulson's hand.

"I agreed to that in case there was ever a way I could help", he shrugs, "A gesture of goodwill on my part. I didn't _have_ to, but I did", Coulson's brow furrows, but he presses on, "I took the Sat-Phone in case Fitz ever needed me, and I invited you to dinner as a way of trying, at the very least, to let you see that I was trying to be a better human being. Instead you used it to tag me like a dog"

Coulson looks upset, while Skye looks ashamed, but he's on a roll now, so he pushes furthWhen people help HYDRA, they're tagged like you tried to do to me, so tell me now _Agents_", he stresses the word like an insult, "how you're any better than them now".

He pauses, before turning to Skye, "And you hate me because I pretended to be your friend or in love with you, well you know what_?_" His breathing is heavy, he's definitely angry now, "I _NEVER_ pretended, so please tell me, if that's what makes me a monster … What the hell are you?"

He doesn't notice the slip into his new 'Bat-Growl' voice. He doesn't notice the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as he walks towards his car, and drives away not looking back.

His hands are shaking against the steering wheel.

He stops at the animal shelter. It's almost six o'clock and Dick should just be finishing up soon, so he waits for him – they need to talk.

_I've made a decision._

He spots his trademark red jacket with black and yellow highlights and calls him over. They leave the car at the shelter and walk two blocks to a coffee shop. They both order, before sitting at a small table at the back, the room's crowded and everyone's talking to someone else, so there's no chance they'll be overheard.

It's only been a few weeks of volunteer work, but something about this kid screams at Ward to help him. To make sure he stays on the right path.

He's told Ward about his past, all of it, and he's ashamed that he couldn't do anything, and Ward want's to help him in any way, but to do that, they need to be completely honest with each other, so he clears his throat, and looks across the table at the boy.

"What do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

So we've hit what is roughly the half-way point of the story.

I've had some queries over chapter titles, especially this one - it comes from Ward's decision to help Dick, and both of them moving on with their lives.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 8 from Ward himself

_"I want you to come and live with me"_


	8. Chapter 8 - Training Days

**Chapter 8 - Training Days**

* * *

Dick has had a pretty shitty life so far.

With his parent's dead, their killer free, and him a ward of the state, he's always believed he's been dealt the worst possible hand life could've thrown him.

He feels like it's heaven compared to the story Grant tells him.

He tells him of the abusive parents and older brother.

_At least my parents loved me._

He tells him of the death of his younger brother, and the way it was covered up. He wants to cry for him, for both of them, but he won't, because he knows Grant wouldn't want that.

_So that's why he understands how I feel, he doesn't just understand, he's lived it._

The story he's told could be a sob story, until the night of the fire.

Ward for his part, leaves no detail out. He tells him about his arson attempt, and about his brother being inside the house. He tells Dick about his short stay in Juvie, the offer John Garrett made him, and the five years he spent in hell.

_John Garrett is evil. That much I can tell._

Them he tells him about HYDRA and Buddy, so that Dick recognizes where his attachment to dogs was founded.

_No, he's not evil._

_He's a monster._

He tells him about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the people he's had killed.

He talks about S.H.I.E.L.D. Team 616, and a girl named Skye.

_Redemption? Is that what this is about?_

He talks about the betrayal towards his best friend and the girl he loved, all for a debt owed to a madman.

_This isn't about redemption – this is about manipulation. He wants to stop being a puppet for people to dangle._

He even tells him about the only reason for his release.

He doesn't lie, but he misses the part about Nanda Parbat and his extra-curricular activities.

_Now's not the time. That comes later._

When he finishes, he looks up at Dick, expecting to see disgust, but he only sees grim determination and a steel resolve. It's a resolve he wishes he had at that age.

Dick gives him a hug, and a small smile, and asks why he told him this. His voice is small, but there's no contempt from the boy, no anger, just curiosity – a burning need to understand.

"I want you to come and live with me"

If possible, the hug gets even tighter, and his smile gets wider than Ward would've thought possible, and both of them find themselves laughing.

Their coffees are forgotten.

* * *

The process is made much easier by Gordon, who sets him up with a Judge that owes Gordon a favour or two.

Gordon even notices the tension between Grant and the FBI Agents, and moves the Batman Task Force meetings downstairs, and assigns him trivial tasks whenever they're due for a meeting.

He notices the way Fitz tries to catch his eye and wave him over whenever they all arrive, and he's thankful he has Gordon to act as a buffer between him and the team. The man is a godsend, and the hurt of that particular betrayal, yes he realises the irony in that, is still too raw to deal with.

Then the day comes two weeks later, when the paperwork has been filed an approved by the court, and Grant Ward now has his own ward in Richard John 'Dick' Grayson.

They both don't stop smiling for hours.

* * *

They pull up at the house, and for the first time since he bought it all those years ago, he thinks it could actually be a home.

_His _home.

_Their_ home.

Dick carries an armful of his meagre possessions into the house, and Ward directs him to the spare bedroom, where Dick almost faints with shock.

The usual plain blue room, is now a vivid red (Dick's favourite colour). The curtains and bedspread are his favourite shade of dark green. The formerly sparse room now has a desk in one corner (studying's important), as well as a TV, PlayStation and DVD player on the wall, though the bookshelves, DVD cases, wardrobe and wall shelving are all empty.

"I thought tomorrow, after school, we'll go shopping and pick you up some stuff of your own. It's about time you had more than a bunk's worth of stuff"

Dick just nods, unable to speak actual words, but that says volumes to Grant.

* * *

He's never seen a boy so happy to go shopping, but his smile's infectious, so he finds himself grinning more than he would normally allow himself to do so in public, or in private for that matter, but he can't find it in himself to actually care.

It's a liberating feeling, he decides.

They buy two dozen books between them, as well as a dozen PlayStation games and DVDs. There's enough clothes to fill the wardrobe, and Ward grabs a few for himself - mostly suits and ties, but Dick's are mostly jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. The red, yellow and green ever constant.

He'd be curious if he hadn't seen the poster of 'The Flying Graysons' in their performance gear.

Dick even picks up a suit at Grant's insistence.

They've just stopped for dinner, when he feels it.

His senses have been yelling at him that he's being followed, but until now he'd ignored it, figuring it was just his enjoyment with the kid - HIS kid – overpowering him, after all, it was a sensation he wasn't used to feeling, so.

He turns around to see the team, sat in the same restaurant as he is, with Skye's eyes trained on the back of his head.

_This is no coincidence._

_And she needs training on subtlety._

They've been following him and he silently curses himself for not noticing sooner. They make no attempt to make their way over though, and Dick doesn't notice as he looks over the menu. Their waitress, a short brunette named Holly comes over to take their order, and they eat their meal in silence.

Well, he does. Dick's keeps talking about the newest additions to the science labs at Gotham Academy, he just indulges the boy, adding on his own thoughts on his subjects when he deems it appropriate, and he's happy to see the boy listening to his advice, it makes him feel fuzzy.

Just when they're about to leave, he tips the waitress, before he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to come face to face with Skye. As her old SO, he's proud she managed to sneak up on him, as himself, he's annoyed she did.

"Hi Grant"

"Hello Skye", he notices Dick stiffen slightly at the name, as he keeps his tone even, Dick knows what he's done to her, and what she did to him, he's impressed at the control Dick has over his reactions, "what do you want?"

"To say hello"

He cuts her off, "Well you've done that, is there anything else?"

"I wanted to apolo-"

"Save it. We both know you'd do it again", he plasters that smirk he'd mastered as Garrett's lapdog onto his face, "but I guess that's the difference between you and me", he turns to Dick, "are you done?"

He just nods, wordlessly, standing up and grabbing his bags as he does.

"Goodbye Skye"

Ward turns his back on her, placing one arm around Dick's shoulders, leading him away from Skye and towards their SUV. He sees Dick smiling sadly up at him, bumping into him on the shoulder. He feels the smile edge its way back onto his face and he ruffles his hair.

Dick scowls.

Grant laughs.

* * *

They've been living together for almost a month now, and of course, it happens.

It had to eventually.

They have a routine now.

Dick wakes up at half past five with Grant, and they jog around the lake near the house. The first time Dick almost collapsed after one lap, his acrobat's stamina depleted after years of disuse, but Grant is an excellent teacher, and Dick is now on the same four laps as Grant, even if it's not Grant's full speed. Ace just follows them along, often running off to examine whatever grabs his attention.

Then they do their muscle strengthening exercises. They push each other now, Grant is physically stronger than Dick, but Dick is much faster and an excellently trained gymnast - a world class acrobat even, so they train in parkour in the forest surrounding the house.

They then eat breakfast. Grant cooks, Dick cleans, and then they leave the house at half past eight. He drops Dick at school and arrives at work by nine o'clock.

From there, Dick goes to the shelter, and Ward follows him there after work. They leave at half past six, and then are back at the house for dinner at seven.

By half past seven they're outside training again.

As a gymnast, Dick excels as Taekwon-Do and Ju-Jitsu, he's a natural speedster and grappler, even managing to outmanoeuvre him several times, his years of experience and natural reactions are the only reasons he hasn't lost.

Yet.

At nine o'clock, Dick does any homework before lights out at half past ten, while Ward works down stairs.

By work, he means pretending to do paperwork, while instead putting the fear of god into the criminal element of Gotham City.

* * *

It's Friday and it's late and Dick can't sleep. He tries every method he knows, be it counting sheep, counting the paint squares on the roof, breathing exercises, and none of it works.

Making a decision, he pads across the room and into the corridor to Grant's door, but it's still wide open and there's no-one inside.

He checks. There's no-one downstairs either.

He's worried now, there's no note and Ace is gone.

He sits on the couch and decides to wait for them. The TV will only serve to stop him from trying to sleep later, so his only option is to read.

He crosses the room to the spare bookcase, and sees several different titles, and the only that stands out to him as something he'd enjoy is 'Of Mice and Men'. He tries to pick it up, but it doesn't budge.

He pulls again. It doesn't move.

He tries to pull it again, before throwing it back in frustration.

He's shocked when the bookshelf moves, and it shows on his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth is gaping open.

_Grant has a man-cave?_

Curiosity overriding any sense of privacy, he pushes firmly against the bookshelf, and it moves, spinning around the centre. He stumbles before catching himself on a metal gate with a lever.

_An elevator? What kind of man-cave is this?_

He pulls the lever and descends into darkness.

* * *

The darkness opens into a harsh white light that encompasses the room, squinting as he looks around, he sees the large white tiles covering the walls and the ceiling.

The floor is plain concrete, and feels cold to his feet, but he ignores that.

What he can't ignore are the workstations surrounding the area, he heads over to one and recognises blood transfusion equipment surrounding a gurney, with several different surgical tools around it.

His attention was pulled from the equipment by Ace bounding over to him, yipping as he did so. The dog had come from a clear case on the wall, so scratching Ace's ears, he headed over to the case.

"No way"

The main part of the case was empty, but there was no mistaking the small metallic bats in the storage spaces next to it. Or the small pellets labelled smoke pellets.

_Coolest man-cave ever!_

_Not a man-cave – a Batcave!_

_Grant is Batman! THE GODDAMN BATMAN!_

The late night work. The house away from the majority of the city. The easy desk job under Gordon. The intense level of exercise that he was capable of, even though he'd left S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA a long time ago.

It all made sense now.

Grant Ward was the goddamn Batman!

He could see it now. The height and build, the level of skill and even the growling.

THE GODDAMN BATMAN!

He probably would've stood there all night if he hadn't heard the roar of an engine, attempting to duck as a small tank pulled into the Cave, he realised there was nowhere to hide. The canopy slid back to reveal the Batman stepping out. They made eye contact, and neither man backed down. The Batman made his way towards him, stopping in front of him and removing his cowl to reveal the calm and collected face of Grant Ward.

"You're the FREAKING BATMAN!?"

And Ward actually had the gall to laugh, _he laughed?_

"Yeah, I'm surprised it took you this long to find out actually, I wanted to give you the bad news after I told you all this". He gestured to the surrounding area, his voice heavy.

Looking almost weary, he asked, "What's the bad news?"

"Tony Zucco is back in Gotham City"

His blood runs cold.

_He's back._

_He came back._

_He'll regret that._

_I'll make him regret that._

"Train me"

"What?"

"Train me. If you're going after him then I want to help"

"That's not a good idea, you're only …"

"The kid that can beat you in a sparring match. The kid that leaps circles around you. I am a world class athlete, I can do this"

There's a long pause, well it feels like a long pause to Dick, before Grant places his cowl in the case and turns towards him.

"Say we do this and we get Zucco. What will you do?"

"Justice"

"And what does that mean to you? Where do you go from there? What does Batboy do next?"

"WE", he stresses that word, this will _not_ be a onetime thing, "then continue to clean this city. You've told me about HYDRA, and I want to help … I need to help"

Grant sighs before sitting on front of his supercomputer, while Dick leans against the keyboard, and Ace settles himself on the floor at Grant's feet.

"Okay, so say I train you and we work together as partners. There WILL be rules", he adds at Dick's evident glee.

"Rule One. No killing. Ever". Dick just nods.

"Rule Two. No guns". Dick nods again.

"Rule Three. You will not go into the field until I say you're ready". Dick looks less than happy at that. Ward waits until Dick nods again.

"And lastly, Rule Four. Your schoolwork comes first". Dick is much quicker to nod at that one.

"Okay then we'll do this. Together. Now go to bed, we start tomorrow, and I need to pack up the gear", he offers Dick a small smile, which he returns before heading for the elevator.

"Hey Grant"

"Yeah Dick"

"We're _sooo_ not calling me Batboy"

* * *

"So what's that thing?"

"You mean the Tumbler. It's a military bridging vehicle that the US Government developed, but decided not to use, like the survival suits I stole. It can reach a top speed of 178 miles per hour and then we can give it a temporary rocket boost for jumps. I built a small cloaking device to hide it when it enters any location that leads back here"

"So there's more than one way in?"

"Yes. There's twelve throughout mainland Gotham. Here", he thrust a map at him, "Memorize the locations later". He walked away from Dick and towards the gurney, "this is the med-bay. Try not to need it, but if you do, tell me, don't try and hide it, you'll do more damage that way"

"And this", he said, gesturing to a light grey suit, "is for you"

"What is it?"

"It's your survival suit. I painted mine black and added the bat symbol to it, and it became the Batsuit. This one is yours, and one of your tasks will be to paint your suit. I will give you your gadgets when you are ready", he looked him in the eye, "I won't lie to you, this will be dangerous and you could die – this isn't a game. There's no do over. Mess up and you could die. Last chance to back out"

He smirks, "Not a chance"

Grant almost looks proud of him, "grab that box"

"What's inside?"

"Shuriken. I have specialised ones called batarangs. Your training starts now"

* * *

Ward remembered being an SO to Skye, so he was pretty sure he knew what he was in for, that he knew exactly what to expect.

He could not have been more wrong.

Dick started beating him to the gym in the morning. The runs in the morning sped up until they were back at Ward's usually brutal pace. The shuriken all hit their marks. He was lifting far beyond what was expected for his age. His athleticism was back up to a world class level, and he was sparring to consistent near-wins with Ward.

Neither noticed as the hours of training became days, and the days became weeks, and the weeks became three months.

The Batman went out and left the corrupt cops for the GCPD to pick up. Blake made the initial arrest, Gordon would follow it through and Dent would prosecute. It was slow, but it was slowly working.

Not all the cops were put away, but the ones that weren't were 'black marked' by Internal Affairs. They wouldn't be crossing the line anymore.

But he couldn't put it off any longer. Zucco was still in town and the kid was ready.

* * *

He stepped out.

The black domino mask and paint covered his eyes, with the black hair swept away from his face. The dark green half of the suit lead into the specialised black combat boots that Batman wore. The belt, complete with shuriken, pellets, grapnel gun and emergency Batmobile caller, _yes they were calling it that, _matched Batman's and was attached at the waist. The red torso led into red gloves and scallops that matched Batman's, with dark green under the red patches. The yellow stylized 'R' stood out proudly on his chest.

"R?"

"Robin. It's what my mum used to call me. I know it's stupid but …"

"It's not stupid. It's your history and it's an homage. Be proud of it. Now let's go partner"

"Partner. Yeah, me and you. Batman and Robin"

* * *

As Batman and Robin left the Cave on their first team patrol, across town, The Demon's Head pulled into Gotham Harbour.

Stepping off the ship, he smiled at the site before him. _It's good to be back in Gotham._ His smile caused his goatee to stretch.

Henri Ducard had arrived in Gotham City.

* * *

**Author's Note**

We now have Batman &amp; Robin, Ward has a ward, is at odds with his old team and the demon has reared his menacing head.

As always, please leave a review.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 9

_Coulson apparently had waited enough, "GET ON YOUR KNEES! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ACTING AS A VIGILANTE, CAUSING GREVIOUS BODILY HARM, ASSAULT WITH INTENT AND CHILD ENDANGERMENT!"_


	9. Chapter 9 - Batman & Robin

**Chapter 9 – Batman &amp; Robin**

* * *

They were the perfect crime fighting team, seemingly knowing exactly where to move and strike to assist each other with becoming an unnecessary hindrance.

There were no words exchanged between the two, as their roles were clearly defined as they took down a second drug deal in the Bowery.

That's not to say that words weren't heard.

The Batman, his ever brooding and silent demeanour was in stark contrast to his partner, Robin, who, while keeping up a constant stream of childish taunts, let loose a rather startling cackle as he snuck up on his opponents, just before they attacked.

But if it freaked out the dealers, he wasn't going to complain.

_Well … not too much._

He dropped his last opponent with a heel kick to the jaw and turned to see Robin dropping three opponents at once, by smacking two of their heads together and driving his heels into another's temple, leaving only one standing.

Okay, so he was impressed. He was by far the best protégé he's ever had.

He grabbed the only remaining conscious thug and lifted him into the air by his neck, his legs flailing about beneath him. He attempted a kick to the groin, but it was cut off by Robin's elbow on his kneecap. The lack of air muffled his pained scream as the kneecap was knocked out of place.

"Where's Tony Zucco?" The quiet steel in Batman's voice was matched only by the anger marring Robin's features.

"I don't know who you're-", he was cut off when he was slammed into the wall.

"Try again", he growled, while he tightened his grip around the goon's neck.

"Okay! Okay! He's supposed to have a meeting tonight"

"WHERE?"

"Gotham Cathedral. Midnight. That's all I know I swear!" He squawked the last part as Batman tightened his grip further, before he fell limp and unconscious to the floor.

Robin looked at him, face set with determination, before the two of them shared a nod. Both ready to proceed with the next part of their night.

_Hunting time._

"Let's go Robin"

"FREEZE!"

They both turned to see Agent Coulson and Skye aiming ICERs at them. He noted Agent May in the alley to his left, and Agent Triplett behind the dumpster next to Robin. FitzSimmons were nowhere to be seen, which wisely left the option to call in back-up quickly available.

Not that they were much use in a firefight.

_At least they don't recognise me. We can definitely say our suits work._

"On your right", he muttered, barely moving his lips.

"I've got him, your nine o'clock?"

"I see her. Manoeuvre seven"

"Roger that"

Coulson apparently had waited enough, "GET ON YOUR KNEES! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ACTING AS A VIGILANTE, CAUSING GREVIOUS BODILY HARM, ASSAULT WITH INTENT AND CHILD ENDANGERMENT!"

"NOW!"

Shuriken flew towards Triplett and Skye, causing Triplett to fall backwards as it struck his shoulder while making Skye into jump sideways into Coulson. A batarang flew at May, who nimbly sidestepped the attack, but she was too late.

As he launched the batarang, Ward dropped several smoke pellets at their feet. By the time the team had recovered from their initial surprise attack they'd grappled to the nearby rooftops and made their way towards the Tumbler, which Dick had given the fieldname of 'The Batmobile' to, in case they needed to talk about it, without giving away its stolen origins, and though Ward would never admit it, the name did sound kind of cool.

None of that was important now however, as they had a cathedral to get to, and a scumbag to take down.

* * *

Gotham Cathedral is located right near the heart of the city, on the right side of one of the central islands. The tall gothic spires seem even more imposing than usual at night, when it has the pitch black sky looming behind it, painting a rather bleak picture.

The stone gargoyles just served to freak out anyone who got too close to the place at night.

Two faint hisses rang out as their grapnel lines attached themselves to the roof of the cathedral, and two blurred objects flew through the air, their capes billowing behind them. They landed silently, crouched, and attaching the grapnels back onto the right hip of their utility belts, headed for the small maintenance opening.

They dropped down the hatch, their boots barely making a sound as they landed on the panelled wood flooring, the few cables informing them that construction works were taking place.

_Any noises we make can be passed off as tools falling or the wood shrinking during the night._

Working quietly, as to help avoid detection, they loosened the wall vent before pulling it off the wall and climbing in, with Robin, at the back, pulling the vent cover back into place as Batman lead the way into the heart of the cathedral.

He kicked the next vent off of the wall, catching it before it hit the floor, and lowering it carefully to the floor, he slipped silently out of the vent, waiting as Robin reappeared beside him.

They nodded again before they headed in opposite directions.

_Predator pattern six._

On opposite ends of the room, they dropped onto the stone gargoyles that decorated the inside of the church. They used them like the tree branches outside of their home, dropping down between them until they were close enough to hear the voices. Both of them in faint Italian accents.

"-back to Gotham City Mr Zucco"

"It's good to be back, and please call me Tony, after all we're all like family, we were raised on the same street in Little Italy before we decided to rule Gotham"

"Yes, Mr Zu- Tony. My employer, Mr Maroni would like to know what brings you back to Gotham though, there was a ton of heat on you when you left"

"Well Neeks, I have a job to do, see, there's a kid out there somewhere that knows my face. I knocked off his parents a few years ago, 'cause I needed to send a message, but I didn't get the kid. I'm back here to finish the job"

"Who's the kid?"

"I dunno, Rick Mason or something like that. His parents weren't importa-". He was cut off when a shuriken hit the side of his face and an enraged roar sounded through the room.

Robin had launched himself at Zucco before Batman even had a chance to stop him.

He was beating him viciously, using every method that he'd been taught, elbows, fists and feet. The weighted armour just added to his attacks, and blood was forming on his knuckles, adding to the red of his gauntlets.

His anger was encompassing, he never even noticed that 'Neeks' was sneaking up on him until Batman dropped on top of him. He whipped round, his hand grabbing one of his shuriken as he did, when he was cut off at the wrist, exhaling heavily, Robin followed his mentor's gaze and turned back towards where Zucco now lay.

He felt sickened by what he saw.

The man was definitely Tony Zucco.

It was the same man that killed his parents when he was nine years old. The same man that had ruined his childhood. The man responsible for him seeing his parents fall to his death whenever he shut his eyes.

He was now unrecognisable.

He was lying on the floor, his visible skin was covered in bruises and no small amount of blood, groaning in pain through a clearly dislocated jaw. Several of his extremities were bent at painful looking angles, and his expensive suit would definitely need replacing.

Batman zip-cuffed Zucco gentler than he normally would, before placing a grounding hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home"

* * *

The journey back to the Cave was mostly silent, the only sound being the noise of the Batmobile's engine, and the movement noise of the tires.

They de-cloaked as they pulled to an automatic stop, and the canopy slid to the rear of the drive pod.

Before Ward had managed to move, Dick had jumped out of the car, and removed his mask, heading straight for his display case.

"Dick, we need to talk"

Over by the display cases, Dick stiffened at his words, before trudging towards him, ignoring Ace as he bounded around him.

He came to a stop in front of Grant, with his head hung low, his chin tucked into his chest and his arms hanging limply by his side.

He was expecting to be hit, Grant noticed the signs, seeing himself whenever he was called in front of his parents, whenever Christian was feeling particularly cruel.

It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey", he placed his hand on Dick's shoulder, before reaching up and removing his cowl. This was a conversation between Grant and Dick, not Batman and Robin. "You did good work tonight, especially because it was your first night", he waved off the oncoming protests, "yes, you got a bit out of control when you confronted Zucco, but you managed to regain that control, before any permanent damage was done, and now he'll be locked away for a long time. I couldn't have done it without you tonight, you're a good kid and you _are_ a damn fine partner"

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his ribs, and he pulled Dick towards him for a hug. He felt the dampness and heat from Dick's silent tears on his chest, and they stayed there, in full armour, while Dick silently cried.

They let go after several minutes, and red-eyed, Dick gave him a small watery smile, "Thanks Dad".

They both stiffened at his words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean – you don't have to feel oblige-"

"It's fine Dick. Come on, let's go to bed, son"

* * *

"What happened to you lot?"

"Batman has a partner now. A teenager by the looks of it. He can't be any older than sixteen, he wears red and green armour, and has a golden 'R' on his chest"

"An 'R' sir?"

"Yes Simmons, an 'R', we need to find them, and bring them both in"

"Why?"

"Excuse me, Agent Fitz?" Coulson sounded indignant.

"Why do we need to bring them in? So far, everyone they've brought in has been either an agent of, or affiliated in some way with HYDRA. We should recruit them … or just let them take them all down"

The room was stunned into silence as Coulson and Fitz got into a small stare down. It was hard to tell exactly which way the room was split by the forming argument.

"We're doing it because those are our orders, and we're going to follow them, and that means bringing in the Batman and his new sidekick"

"But why? Why stop all of the good that they're doing?"

"To protect people!"

"The same way you tried to protect Ward when you tried to plant tracers on his clothing? Or when you decided we needed a team dinner, only to spend the afternoon following him around? You've gone from trying to help Ward with rehabilitation, to trying to be his friends, to attempting to control every aspect of his life", Fitz took a pause, "you're no better than Garrett!"

Fitz turned around and left the briefing, his hand shaking, while the rest of the team just stood there in shock. Simmons and Triplett had nothing to do with the monitoring of Ward, while May and Skye were shocked that Fitz had found out about their attempt to track Ward.

Coulson looked as though he Fitz had punched him in the gut.

Repeatedly.

* * *

Saturday morning found both, bat and bird, back at the animal shelter, where they were taking care of the new dogs that had been dropped of the day before, while Ace just sat on his bed in the corner, their overprotective guard dog attempting to glare the other dogs in the area into submission.

"So do you have any plans during the week?"

"Not until Monday now, Jason's gone outta town with his dad, he wouldn't say why. What are you up to this week?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Really? Nothing? Not even a date with the gorgeous Miss Kyle?"

"Me and Selina aren't dating"

"I know, but I see the way she stares at you, and don't pretend you don't like her"

Ward thought about it for a moment. Selina was young and attractive, as well as a bit mischievousness there. Her hair was nice, she dressed well and she had really nice-

"Dad?" Are you there? See I knew it! You like her", he sang the last part like a teenager, which Grant supposed he was.

"Okay yes, I think Selina's attractive"

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Depends are you going to ask out the new girl at the reception desk?"

"Who? Barbara? What's that … I mean why …" he exhaled, looking both determined and smug, "fine, I will if you do"

Ward countered with a raised eyebrow, "Wait here"

Grant Ward rose from where the two of them were sat, and made his way to the door leading to the lounge, where Selina had just emerged from.

"Hey Selina"

"Hi Grant"

"_Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?"_

_Wow … I should've practiced this in the mirror first. _

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He shot her the most charming smile he could muster, "Would you like to go to dinner with me? Like on a date?"

She smiled, showing her dazzling white teeth, "I'd love to. Tonight? We could go from here"

"Tonight it is then", and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

_I've just got myself a date, and as Grant Ward … that's a first for me._

He made his way back towards Dick, grinning, while shooting him a cocky grin that he knew people hated. When he waggled his eyebrows in Barbara's direction, before blushing and throwing a dog bowl at his head.

* * *

"Sir, we have a problem"

"What is it now Agent Simmons?" Coulson's hand reached up and he began to run his hand over his forehead, _if this keeps up I'll end up with worry lines._

"The serum that you had us testing-"

"The one that the Batman left with Skye?"

"Yes, that one. There was a sample of the fear toxin that affected Skye as well as the immunizer that she seems to have been inoculated with, and we've begun to mass produce it and distribute it to the other agents on the base, with the goal of passing it onto the GCPD for a city wide inoculation"

"Okay, so I'm not seeing the problem"

"The problem Sir, is while the toxin itself is a liquid, the toxin is also clear and tasteless, but it needs to be inhaled for it to be effective"

"So where's the problem Jemma?"

"You mentioned seeing them dumping it into the water, so I used the dwarves to check out other water supplies around Gotham, and Sir … they've all been contaminated"

"So…"

"So if someone managed to vaporize the entire city's water supply, like by using a microwave emitter, like the one Gothcorp is currently shipping in, the entire city could hypothetically be poisoned in a matter of minutes"

"We need to get hold of that emitter", he turned to the young agent outside of his office, "GET ME THE GCPD ON THE LINE! AND DIRECTOR FURY!"

_It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

"Soooo …. How was dinner?"

_There goes the hope that he wasn't in._

"Dinner was fine Dick"

"Seriously, just fine? What happened? You guys were making googly eyes all day"

He laughed at that, "I don't know what to tell you. We had a nice dinner, we laughed, and it was okay, there was just nothing there", he ran his hands through I know Selina's attractive, but we just don't …" he trailed off.

"Click?"

"Yeah"

"You're still in love with Skye", he said as a statement, but it sounded like a question.

"I don't know, to be honest, I don't think I know Skye anymore. Anyway it's time for dinner, let's cook, and I want to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Expanding our operation"

* * *

"We have had word Master"

"And what is it?"

"We have acquired the device. We are ready to proceed to prime location"

"NO! Have them delay that. We must first send a message to our disgraced colleague"

"As you command"

* * *

He pushed open the gate, before trudging up the long path to the lone house. The night air was warm, but he still shivered at what he had just discovered. Simmons was entitled to forget – she only dealt with the chemical side of the equipment he designed, but to forget his own specs and designs …

_NEVER!_

He _knew_ when he first saw it that he somehow recognised that belt – HE'D ONLY BUILT IT!

It'd probably been stolen on his first visit, and if its use wasn't so bloody cool, he'd be reporting it to Coulson.

Reaching the solid oak door, he raised his hand and knocked quickly, he heard the growl and bark of the dog, and the opening of a lock.

Followed by the opening of several more locks.

_No surprise there._

The door opened and Fitz came face to face with Ward.

"We need to talk"

"Look Fitz I don-"

"I know you're the Batman"

* * *

**Author's Note**

So Fitz knows now - originally I had him finding out in Chapter Six and Coulson in Chapter Seven, but I changed it to this, as I felt it fit much better. what do yiu guys think?

Please kindly leave a review.

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 10 from Coulson

_'Yet not one of us ever asked why Grant Ward would betray us for a psychopath, we just assumed he was evil, but the truth was far worse.'_


	10. Chapter 10 - Secret Origin (Part 01)

**Chapter 10 - Secret Origin of Grant Ward (Part 1)**

* * *

_"__I know you're the Batman"_

Without words, Ward turned and led Fitz through the house, until they came to the dining room, where Dick was sat at a table with two of his friends, a large flagon of soup on the table, with a pile of fresh bread rolls next to it.

Grant coughed, gaining there attention, Dick's brow immediately furrowing in concern.

_He promised we'd have a few more hours yet … he never breaks his promises._

Over his shoulder, he spotted Fitz in the doorway.

_Something's happened._

"Jason, Barbara, I know you were expecting a few more hours, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is important"

They shot each other, and Dick, worried looks, but were quick to shrug on their jackets, apparently picking up on the tension radiating from Ward. Once their purple and red jackets were fully zipped up, they piled their now empty dishes on the counter, earning them a small smile from Grant, before heading out the door.

"Bye Dick! Bye Mr. Ward!"

"See you later Dickie-bird! Thanks G!"

Once they were seen heading out of the gate at the end of their drive, Dick's full attention snapped to the stranger now in their kitchen. Fitz shuffled under the intense scrutiny.

Ward was apparently an effective teacher in that regard.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Dad?" Fitz didn't bother attempting to mask his surprise, but was ignored by the two vigilantes, in favour of conversing with each other.

"He knows, Dick … he knows"

Dick opened his mouth, as if to protest, but quickly changed his features into one of intrigue, "how? We're nothing if not careful"

Ward looked interested too now, "Yes … how do you know Fitz?"

"Well", he tried for what he thought was a smug expression, "I am a genius"

Neither man looked impressed.

Coughing to hide his embarrassment, he straightened up to explain, "Well, there's the S.H.I.E.L.D.-like combat training, and then there's the height, build and the teenage sidekick"

"Partner", Dick interjected, Fitz stopped before nodding his apology.

"Partner. That could still be anyone though, what gave it away was when I saw you two 'fly'", he stressed this with air quotes, "and then I find my grapnel gun missing from prototype storage, but I could've just lost it, so I checked everything to also find my safety harness and knockout gas missing, which were the only three items you took any interest in when you came to visit"

"I stole them when I came for a visit"

"WHY? Why not just ask me for them? I would've given them to you!"

"Okay, so Fitz can I borrow some of your prototype gear, I just wanna use it to fight crime and help defeat the HYDRA influence that is corrupting the city, while I dress as a giant bat, take in a ward and train him as my partner, even though he's only fourteen years old. Yeah …" he locked eyes, sarcasm dripping from every word, "the team would've loved that"

"You didn't have to tell the team, just me. I thought we were past this Ward. I thought we were brothers"

"We were - we ARE brothers, but I couldn't force you to lie to Simmons for me, and I couldn't tell her. She's an awful liar"

Fitz chuckled at that, "yeah she is. Did I tell you that we were dating?"

"NO! When did that happen?"

"About four months ago. OH! One more thing"

"Nice change of subject there, but what?"

"I needed to tell you that I had nothing to do with Coulson's attempt at tagging you, neither did Simmons or Triplett"

"May and Skye?"

"It was their idea. Coulson just agreed to it"

There's a long pause, where Ward just processes this information, before nodding his understanding, "Is that all?"

"Well … I want to see the car"

"You mean the Batmobile?" Now that they'd established Fitz was friendly, Dick was back to being his usual bouncy self. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him, having Fitz and Dick in the same room was a bad idea, "It's in the Batcave, we could show you"

"There's really a cave? How does it work? Where is it? Is there a Batplane? A Batboat? A Batcycle? Is Ace called Batdog? What does the 'R' stand for?" He's unable to keep the sounds of excitement out of his voice.

_And I thought one hyperactive child could be stressful._

"The 'R' stands for Robin", he waved him off, "it's a family name. Now follow me"

Dick stood and headed into the living room, with Fitz bounding along behind him, and Grant trudging behind, Ace staying next to his master. They pushed against the bookcase and headed into the elevator, and pressing down on the lever, they descended.

"Batman and Robin. I'll admit, it has a nice ring to it"

* * *

"Oh this is so cool", Fitz was dashing around each different workstation in wonder at the different instruments that they had set up. "Ooh a liquid centrifuge. A blood analysis workstation. A fully equipped medical station, are you qualified to use this?"

"Yes. I have extensive medical training on all types of injuries, which is training that I'm passing on to Dick. We are both capable of field treating the majority of serious injuries, or at least keeping the target alive until they can reach a hospital"

"That's impressive", he looked around thoughtfully, "so can I see the Batmobile now?"

"Yeah. It's over here. You wanna drive it?"

"No he doesn't"

_No one touches the car._

Dick walked over towards the Batmobile, so Fitz walked next to him and threw his arms around his shoulders, "so, how would you like to learn engineering from a real engineer, 'cause I think you and I are going to be good friends kid"

Ward followed behind them, letting them have their fun.

_Putting these two together is a really, really bad idea._

* * *

Fitz stayed until it was time for the two to go on patrol. As they geared up and checked their information for the night's targets, he was tinkering with their grapnels, while they finished their pre-patrol checks.

"Here. 'I'm finished", and with that he passed them their newly improved grapnel guns.

"What did you do?"

"I changed the actual grapple mechanism from a magnet to a magnetic claw, so that you can use it as a grapnel or to retrieve objects or grab targets. Your one pulls them towards you, while Robin's pulls him towards them. I call them the batclaw and the zip-kick"

"These are pretty sweet. How did you-?"

"Robin, get in the car"

Grumbling, Robin stalked off towards the Batmobile, tucking his new zip-kick onto his belt as he did do. Ward smiled, shaking his head, before turning back towards Fitz.

"Thank you"

"Oh, it was no problem, nope, none at all"

"I wasn't just talking about the upgrade"

"I know. I also know that you did what you could to save us from Garrett in your own way. Only May's really still mad at you for that"

"And Skye"

"No. Skye's not mad, she's just upset that she loved you and you chose _him_ over her"

"I never wanted to. Choosing to help Garrett almost killed me, and that look in her eyes when she tried having me arrested …", he exhaled, a defeated look in his eyes, "I went on a date the other night, and it was just fine but I realised … I realised that no matter what happens … no matter what she does, I will always love her, and I'll never be able to forget the betrayal and the pain that I've caused her"

"You could always just apologise, she'd forgive you in an instant if you meant it"

"That's why I can't. It'd be too easy for me. How can I ask for forgiveness from her if I can't forgive myself", he stops, shaking his head, "besides it doesn't matter now, she's back with Miles"

"Miles? What gave you that idea?"

"I saw him with her when I came for my visit. They were hard to miss"

"It wasn't Miles. We were testing the face masks, the ones that change people's faces. May wanted to see how you'd react. I guess you passed … Anyway I should probably go before they send May to get me and she finds me with you"

Ward chuckled, "Alright, here take this then, just in case you ever need the Batman", he held his hand out.

"The Sat Phone?"

"I've reprogrammed it", he chuckled at Fitz look of incredulity. His prior incompetence of all things technological was apparently not forgotten, "It now rings out to only one receiver. The one in my cowl. It's a direct line to the Batman, now go on, before Coulson actually sends May to get you, and anyway, I can't stand here chatting, we have to go on patrol"

They exchanged a nod, before turning and both men headed out.

"By the way", Fitz turned to see where Robin was calling him from, "I call it the Bat-Phone"

"Get in the car Robin. Now"

* * *

As Fitz left the house, still chuckling at their antics, he failed to notice the lone figure hiding in the trees. Dressed in black armour with his hood up, he watched as Fitz locked the door and headed for the SUV parked next to the gate. The small man had a smile on his face as he walked, before starting the engine.

As he drove away, the armoured figure pulled a small phone out of his pocket, it rang twice before it was answered.

"Report"

"Sir, there's been a development"

"Explain"

"In addition to the boy, there's another - a friend it seems"

"Follow him. Do not engage. I want a full report"

"Sir yes sir"

* * *

The morning after found a would-be-rapist tied up outside of GCPD Headquarters, looking rather beaten up and bruised.

While on the outskirts of Gotham City, Agent Coulson had assembled his team in Briefing Room A, and locked down the doors and windows. Nobody in or out without his say so.

The team had assembled themselves around holo-table that they usually used to display images and briefing pages for entire teams to read. They'd all sat on the circular couch. Skye on the end, next to May, who was next to Simmons, with Fitz on the other end and Triplett in between his resident scientist duo, who were nowhere near as good at hiding their relationship as they thought they were.

Coulson stood alone at the front. Pacing slightly, he was starting to make the younger agents nervous, and sensing that May decided it was time to speak up and get whatever this was over with.

"Phil, why did you call us all here?"

He stopped his pacing, coming to stand behind the holo-table, leaning forwards, he rested his hands on the edge of the table. The worry displayed on his face seemed to age him ten years.

"We're all here, because I need to show you all something. You've probably all got theories and ideas of your own", he paused, his exhaling audible, "but first of all, I want to apologize to Agent Fitz for blowing up at you over the validity of my own actions. You were right, distant monitoring and vague threats were John Garrett's way of working, and I'd lost sight of that. Thank you for reminding me what my job is"

Fitz just nodded, so Coulson continued.

"We're in Gotham City for three reasons. Number one is to help combat the HYDRA presence in the city. Number two is to capture and detain the masked vigilante calling himself Batman, as well as the sidekick, as yet unnamed"

"Robin. He's called Robin", the team turned to look towards their engineer, "I heard it listening to a replay of the security tapes", he added hastily.

"Okay, so Batman and _Robin_. Objective number three was to monitor Grant Ward and intervene if it became necessary, although this was not a priority, it quickly became ours because we couldn't see past the idea that he was evil. That he was manipulative, and that he joined the team with the express purpose of stabbing us in the back"

The team each wore a different expression. May and Triplett were calmly blank, Simmons was slightly pale, Fitz looked normal, except for the small gleam in his eyes, he almost seemed _fearful? _Skye was torn between trying to stay neutral and wanting to cry.

_Be it in sadness or anger._

"During the initial assault against HYDRA, we captured Ward and placed him in Vault D at the Playground, so that he could provide us with information. Agent Skye was the go between for all of his interactions. Yet not one of us ever asked why Grant Ward would betray us for a psychopath, we just assumed he was evil, but the truth was far worse. I asked him who he was without Garrett, and he didn't respond because he couldn't talk. It took him three months and two surgeries to be able to talk and breathe by himself after his fight with Agent May. A fight that she won", he looked at May as she smirked slightly, knowing what he was about to say, he internally winced, "a fight that she won when Agent Ward threw the fight"

"WHAT?" Gone was the usual calm and collected Melinda May, instead there was an angrier, looser version in her place.

Coulson ignored her and brought up a video on the holo-table, displaying Grant Ward in his prison jumpsuit, and to the surprise of the team, Agent Fitz was making his way down stairs. Several pairs of eyes shot his way, but his own were fixed on the screen, the memories jumping to the front ofhis mind.

_"__You came back", he sounded relieved, as though he didn't believe it would happen._

_"__I've been coming back every night. You should be … be used to it by now"_

_"__I just", he looked down, embarrassed, "I miss you … all of you"_

_"__I know. I like it down here … no-one looks at me like I'm different and I want to … to talk to you. I have questions, but you never answer"_

_"__I'm sorry"_

_"__I know. You keep reminding me"_

_"__If I … If I answer … can you promise not to tell?"_

_"__To tell?"_

_"__Don't tell Skye, or Coulson, or Simmons, or May or Tripp"_

_There's a pause before Fitz mutters, "Okay. I err … I promise", he hugs his arms around himself, a gesture intended to comfort himself, which seemed to assure Ward._

_"__Okay I believe you"_

_"__When I … when I shocked Garrett, why did you err …"_

_"__Save him?" He whispered, his voice laced with pain._

_"__Yes"_

_"__When I was … when I was younger, my older brother used to beat up my younger brother, and when we got older … he got crueller, he made me beat him up-_

_"__What about your parents?"_

_"__My parents were worse, and then they sent me to military school. One day, Thomas called me, Christian had nearly killed him, so I …"_

_"__What happened?"_

_"__I stole a car and drove to my parent's house and tried to burn it to the ground. I didn't know but my older brother was inside. I was arrested and sent to Juvie, I was going to be tried as an adult and then …"_

_"__What?"_

_"__John showed up. Told me that my father wasn't really my father, he said that my mother had cheated on him with a friend of his, and that he was there to break me out and teach me to become a man. He told me that one day he'd introduce me to my real father"_

_"__So what did you do?"_

_"__I had less than ten seconds to make a decision, so I went with him"_

_"__Where"_

_"__A forest in Wyoming. He left me there for five years, alone with Buddy"_

_"__Buddy?"_

_"__He was my dog, and Garrett shot him", Ward was crying at this point, at least, he had tears on his face and his voice was thick, "he was my best friend and he was dead"_

_"__What did he do to you?"_

_"__He taught me survive. My first lesson was after six months when he came back for his first visit, he shot me, right here", he said indicating a spot beneath his ribs, "I had to dig the bullet out and stitch it up myself"_

_"__WHAT? Where's … where's the lesson in that?"_

_"__Strength. Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional, you just have to be strong and survive. No one is coming to help you and you HAVE to survive and after that day being shot never bothered me again. Even when he shot me in the head"_

_"__What?"_

_"__He grazed my temple when I refused to kill my first target for HYDRA. Killing stopped being difficult after the first time anyway", he chuckled darkly to himself, "killing's easy. They never teach you that. They tell you how hard it is to pull the trigger, but it's not, it's easy. Sleeping afterwards is the hard part. Watching them die over and over and over again. Their screams are what wakes you up, their faces the first to greet you", he trailed off, "in the end, it was just easier to stop feeling everything … and that worked until… until I met Skye"_

The video stopped there, until Coulson moved to upload a new one. He glanced towards his team, seeing them looking extremely upset, Skye and Simmons were crying. Looking up, he played the next video, containing the next part of his chosen material.

_It was gonna be a long night._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please leave a review - I love feedback from you guys!

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 11: SOoGW (Part 2)

_"Why do it all?"_  
_"Do all what Fitz?"_  
_"Train Skye … sleep with May … why follow Garr … Garrett?"_  
_"Do you remember what it felt like to drown?"_


	11. Chapter 11 - Secret Origin (Part 02)

**Chapter 11 – Secret Origin of Grant Ward Part 2**

* * *

_"__You're a terrible liar, you know that?"_

_"__Yeah. You remember when I told you that Simmons was avoiding me?"_

_"__I remember"_

_"__That wasn't exactly true … she err, err, she left a while ago"_

_"__What? Why?"_

_"__Apparently she thought it'd help me"_

_"__So she only wanted to help you. That's good right?"_

_"__NO! She left, and, and … she left me. She promised me she'd never leave"_

_"__But underneath, she only wanted to help you"_

_"__So did you! And you threw me out of a plane! And now … you're the only one I can talk to"_

_He watched as the engineer, moved his hand up to his shoulder, the other wrapped across his body. The training in him recognised the loneliness in his body language._

_"__Fitz, buddy", he stresses that last word, the word painful on his own lips, "… when was the last time anyone gave you a hug?"_

_He watched the engineer shake his head, mumbling about the team avoiding him, treating him like a doll. The silent tear tracks down his face pissed Ward off. Yeah he'd pushed the man out of a plane, but the others had abandoned him. Even Simmons had abandoned him._

_He looked up in shock as the barrier deactivated completely._

_Fitz stepped into his cell, and Ward wasted no time pulling him into a much needed hug._

_They stayed like that for a while before Fitz decided he could speak. "My err, my Mum had a saying, err what was it … oh yeah … 'it's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us' … and I know that you're not evil, or that Simmons meant to abandon me, but you guys did those things, and I just …. I just"_

_"__I know, I know, and I know that I'll never be able to make up for it, but I am so, so sorry"_

Coulson watched, as the team had trouble swallowing the fact that Ward, supposedly heartless, psychopathic, evil Ward was the only person that Fitz had felt comfortable around while he had lingering effects from his brain damage, which was thankfully now fully healed, even Simmons hadn't been able to be around him.

Wiping her eyes as she did, Simmons stood up, stepping over Triplett, and sitting down next to Fitz while taking his hand.

Skye was trying not to cry, as was Fitz, May and Triplett were stoic, but Coulson could see the anguish behind their eyes.

It was not a pleasant sight to see.

Simmons had changed so that she was letting silent tears run down Fitz's chest. He loaded the next video, the longer stubble on both men indicated a later date.

_"__Why do it all?"_

_"__Do all what Fitz?"_

_"__Train Skye … sleep with May … why follow Garr … Garrett?"_

_"__Do you remember what it felt like to drown?"_

_Fitz nodded, seemingly afraid of where he was going with this._

_"__Imagine you spent your entire life feeling like that, weightless and panicked, and then one day, one day a man shows up and decides to teach you how to swim, it didn't matter that he was only doing it to help himself. I knew that. Yet he was the only one who stopped and taught me how to swim"_

_"__If he cared … he would've taken you to … to the shore"_

_Ward let out a bitter laugh, "that's a nice story, but not everyone gets a happy ending Fitz"_

_There's a pause before Ward continues, "Raina once asked me if I followed Garrett because I owed him, then what did I owe Coulson, and I owe him a lot more than I gave him, I just never realised it. I slept with May because … well we both needed a release, and she's a beautiful woman, but I needed to distract her", he laughs again, "I just pissed her off more. Skye was … she was the unknown variable, I needed to understand her better, and then I …"_

_"__You love her?"_

_"__Yeah. I tried … I tried so hard not to … but I just couldn't stop it … I suppose you know what that feels like though"_

_"__I told her you know … Simmons I mean … when we were in the pod … and she left"_

_"__I'm sorry"_

_"__You said … you said that it was a weakness … do you … do you believe that?"_

_"__I don't know anymore … everyone I ever cared for … John's dead … the team hates me … Buddy", he swallowed thickly, "… my little brother died … I never even found my dad, John never told me who he was"_

_"__Would you want to know?"_

_"__I have to, even if it's just to punch the bastard in the face, I have to"_

The scene changed again. It was a better Fitz, evidently, he'd shaved, and looked more like his usual self, while Ward's beard was getting longer.

_"__You need a shave"_

_Ward laughed, a real laugh this time, not the bitter one from the other videos, "no sharp objects around the prisoner"_

_"__Well if you hadn't tried to kill yourself three times", Fitz muttered darkly._

_"__I promised you I'd stop, so I have. I got desperate … I'm sorry"_

_"__I know. It's okay. I've been reading some of your old mission reports. You had a lot of injuries"_

_"__I know"_

_"__How many of them were caused by Garrett?"_

_Silence_

_"__He used to beat you, didn't he?"_

_More silence_

_"__Ward. When did he hit you?"_

_"__Only when I messed up. If my shots missed, or someone at the academy beat my scores, or if we needed to sell a cover"_

_"__Providence?"_

_"__Yeah, that was him"_

_"__That's disgusting!"_

_"__I'm sorry"_

_"__Damn it Ward! You don't need to be sorry. This was Garrett's fault, not yours!"_

_"__I chose-"_

_"__Except you never really had a choice did you? One day, you're going to have to choose who you want to be, and I hope you remember this, no matter what you choose"_

_"__I will. I can promise you that"_

The videos stopped there, so Coulson moved to switch off the holo-table, before turning to face the sight that was his team.

Simmons was still crying into Fitz's chest, while the engineer just looked paler than usual, May and Triplett had lost their composure and just looked upset. Skye had tears flowing freely down her cheeks, with a pained expression on his chest. Steeling himself, Coulson spoke up.

"I've shown you this because … because it's about time we let go of that anger and resentment we have for him. I've tried to hate him and I've tried to be overly nice … yes he did betray us, but I don't think he ever really made the decision"

Without waiting Skye had jumped up and headed for the door, forgetting they were on lockdown, "Open the door AC"

"Where are you going Skye?"

"To see him, and I am going"

"I'll drive", Trip offered, also standing.

"Wait for us", Simmons said, pulling Fitz to his feet with her.

Coulson shot May a questioning look, who shrugged in acceptance.

"Fine. We'll all go", he disabled the security on the room and the four younger agents bounded out, with Coulson and May following behind them.

They all bound into their SUV and headed towards Ward's house.

The sight that greeted them shocked them to their core.

The house was on fire.

* * *

**15 Minutes Ago – Ward Residence**

"Hey B-Man"

Ward, who was doing pull ups in the workout are looked over, amusement written on his face, "B-Man?"

"Yeah. I thought you could use a nickname. What d'ya think?"

"I've heard better Bird-Brain"

The look of fun was wiped from his face, "Not funny old man"

Ward finally took notice of what he was wearing. Dick, who had just returned from getting changed was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans and black trainers.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh … you know … stuff"

"You're going on a date with Barbara, aren't you?"

"Sort of, I mean, there'll be twelve of us, but yeah, it's a date … I guess … Jason'll be there"

"That doesn't make me feel better. He's more trouble than you", he laughed to himself, Dick was a sensible kid at least, "well, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"That doesn't stop me from doing much, bye!"

He chuckled, pulling on his t-shirt over torso, joining his sweat pants, _kids these day, you gotta love them._

Still smiling to himself, he waited for the elevator to return before he headed upstairs.

* * *

Sitting on his couch, he propped open his current novel 'Wuthering Heights', he flicked on the TV to the Gotham City News when he first noticed it.

The air flow felt wrong.

If Dick had gone out, which he definitely had, then the air flow was too displaced for just him in the house – he'd checked several times when he'd moved back in. It should feel cooler than it did.

_I'm not alone in here._

His training jarred him into action.

Treading lightly, with silent footsteps, he entered the kitchen and the dining room to find them both empty, before returning to the lounge, where he was stood waiting for him.

"Ah Mr Ward. It's good to see you again"

"Ducard"

Henri Ducard stepped out from the shadows, a small smile on his face, contrasting the malice hidden in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

He laughed, mirth and malice dancing across his face, "The same as before Mr Ward, I want Gotham City to burn"

"Gotham City is under my protection"

"Yes I've heard. The Gotham City vigilante, the ever elusive _Batman_", he spat the last word as an insult, his tone mocking, "Anyway that's not the reason I'm here"

"What are you planning?" He noticed the members of the League enter the room, some of them carrying drums of gasoline, which they were already pouring over the floor.

"That's quite simple, we are going to use a toxin-"

"Crane's fear toxin?"

"Yes. Dr. Crane, the Scarecrow"

"He's not a member of the League?" His own eyes widened in disbelief.

"No. He believed our plan was to hold the city to ransom"

"Instead you're going to use his toxin to poison the city"

"Yes. It's a derivative of our blue mountain flower, as I'm sure you've noticed, after all you were a brilliantly fast learner"

"You're going to destroy millions of lives"

"Only a cynical man would call what these people have lives Mr Ward. Crime and despair – this was not how man was supposed to live. The League of Shadows has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years, we sacked Rome, loaded trade ships with plague rats, burnt London to the ground. When a city reaches the pinnacle of its decadence, we return to restore the balance"

"Gotham isn't beyond saving. Give me more time. There are good people here"

"You are defending a city so corrupt that we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure, and so I have accelerated my plans, your little outing at the asylum caused that".

He pauses in his monologue, looking up towards Ward with pleading eyes.

"When you came to me, you were lost, but I believed in you, I took away your fear, I showed you a path, you were my greatest student, it should be you standing by side saving the world"

_Crocodile tears._

"I'll be standing where I belong, between you and the people of Gotham"

"No-one can save Gotham"

He watched as the League members began turning over his furniture and setting it alight.

"When the forest grows too large, the purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself, the movement back to harmony will be unstoppable. You won't be able to stop it, like your brother you lack the courage to do what is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice, simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart"

An assassin dropped from the ceiling and swung for him. He blocked it before sending a kick to his ribs, turning and grabbing the sword the Ducard had thrust at his stomach, before being pulled into a face-to-face.

"I am going to stop you"

Ducard smirked, "You never did learn to mind your surroundings", and then he pushed sending him backwards, before part of the ceiling collapsed onto him, slowly losing consciousness he looked towards Ducard, who spoke, his tone resigned.

"Justice is balance. You burned my house and left me for dead. Consider us even. Hail HYDRA"

* * *

"WARD!"

Skye was the first to break out of a reverie when they saw the house on fire, the others were then quick to break out of their respective trances, all of them at the main gates. Coulson took command of the situation.

"May call the Fire Department. Fitz call medical at home base. Tripp be prepared to help any incoming"

"DAD!"

The team turned to see Dick running up the path towards the house, only stopping when he reached them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Dick", Coulson started, his usual paternal air of calmness in his voice, "we need to remain calm"

Ignoring Coulson completely, Dick ran and used one of the trees to vault over the fence keeping the agents out of the property and from there, he wasted no time sprinting straight for the house.

They all missed the black clad figures leaving through the trees.

* * *

"DAD!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Struggling for breath, Ward opened his eyes to the fire surrounding him, the intense heat and smoke causing him to cough and splutter, "Here", he managed weakly, before he dissolved into a fit of coughs.

In a flash, Dick was leaning over him, attempting to pull the piece of ceiling off of him, "Come on Dad, what's the point of all our training if you can't lift a tiny bit of rock?"

With great strain on his features, he pushed up the chunk of ceiling while Dick pulled on it. Pushing it to the side, Dick helped pull him to his feet and then half carried him to the front door. They pulled it open to see Skye and Coulson running up the lawn towards them, when Skye screamed, the roof was caving in and the first part landed right in front of them.

Ward forced them backwards, pulling Dick with him back into the house, the fire was growing. It was already difficult to breath, in minutes they would be dead. The cackling of the fire was getting louder as the flames rose higher and the smoke was getting thicker.

"Cave", was all that Ward was able to mutter, the smoke making it difficult for him, though his head was slowly becoming clearer, a difficult thing to do when breathing in smoke.

Together, they limped towards the bookcase and threw themselves into it, spinning the bookcase and hurtling into the elevator. The clever dog that he was, Ace was already waiting for them, whimpering, but very much alive. Dick slammed his hand down onto the controls, and the elevator descended.

They were five feet from the bottom when the fire spread and burst through behind the bookcase, but they were safe and in the Batcave, but to be sure, Dick sealed the elevator entrance behind them.

Now that they were no longer breathing smoke, their bodies relaxed and they were able to think clearly.

"Dad, what happened?"

Instead of answering, he motioned for an oxygen tank, which Dick ran to get, along with a mask. After several minutes of breathing in the fresh air, he removed the mask, his eyes clearer and focused, and rested his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"The League of Shadows has come to Gotham"

"That's not good"

"No it's not", his grip tightened slightly, "It's worse, apparently they're members of HYDRA"

"WHAT? What are we going to do?"

"Suit up. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be fighting, and they'll need all the help they can get. Gotham City needs the Batman, and Batman, well, he needs Robin"

"Let's do this. Gotham City is under the protection of Batman and Robin"

"Be ready to move in ten"

* * *

"Coulson, we need to help him!" Skye was screaming at him.

"Agreed. Skye, with me, the rest of you stay here", he looked at their argumentative faces and added, "That's an order"

Skye was already hacking at the gate commands, and starting running up the path the second the gate was wide enough for her to fir through. Coulson followed after her, trying to keep up.

He heard the faint blare of sirens as the Gotham City Fire Department arrived and began to tackle the part of the fire that had spread to the forest.

They were almost to the door when it opened, and they saw Dick trying to help Ward walk out of the building, when Skye stopped in fear.

_The fire must've destabilised the foundations of the building, _the upper part of the house was now shaking, and then parts of the roof began to cave in. One part was headed straight for the two of them and Skye screamed.

Coulson had to pull her away from the building as the firefighters ran past, she was screaming so much that he couldn't make out what she was saying. He dragged her back to the SUV, where the rest of the team was looking grim. They looked worse when they got a look at Skye. May stepped up.

"We've just got a call from the GCPD. Apparently a HYDRA cell has taken control of Arkham Island, and released everyone, from deranged psychopaths to cold-blooded killers. They're requesting a full S.H.I.E.L.D. response team"

"Do it"

"There's more. Apparently they're being led by a man that has a large cylindrical machine"

"The Microwave emitter", Simmons gasped.

"May, get every agent we've got to grab as much of the inoculator that they can and get them to Arkham. We'll meet them there, move out!" Gently grasping Skye's upper arm, he pulled her from where she was staring at the wreckage of what was Ward's home, "come on", he shot her a reassuring smile, "he's survived much worse, they'll be fine, it'll be awhile until it's all clear and we're needed elsewhere"

_Our mission has to come first._

* * *

Fully suited up, the two emerged from the changing room, only missing their masks, Dick's hanging around his neck, and Ward's hanging off the back of his neck.

They began adding their equipment to their belts and double checking. Batclaw, zip-kick, batarangs, shuriken, grapnel guns, smoke pellets, knockout gas and a remote caller for the batmobile. When he had finished, Dick realised that there were another two remotes left on the table. Grant placed one in his hand.

"Here"

"What is it?"

"A remote caller"

"I already have one"

"It's not for the Batmobile. It's for this"

He led him around the back of the garage, where a brand new dark red motorcycle was sitting.

"It's designed to look like a standard motorcycle, but with armour plating, small non-lethal rockets and grapple armaments, and the tyres and glass are bulletproof. I call it the Redbird"

"This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Thank Fitz when you see him, he finished it, I was having trouble with the weapon systems"

"I'll do that. Now come on, we have a city to save"

"GCPD's reporting an full scale assault on Arkham Asylum, that's where Ducard will be with the toxin, so that's where we'll be headed. If he wants a fight, we'll give him one"

Pulling their masks on, Robin added the helmet next to him, and powered up the Redbird, grinning as he pulled on his helmet as it responded to his presence, while the Batman pulled on his cowl and climbed onto the Batmobile.

"And Robin", they turned to face each other, "be careful"

"You too Dad"

* * *

**Author's Note**

And we have the beginning of the end - the Redbird shows up, the team are ready to forgive Ward, the League of Shadows has returned (as we knew it would), and a little bit of Skye/Ward (if you squint) - you guys have got to be loving that. If so please let me know, if not ... well let me know anyway.

I've decided to expand on this universe with other storylines and adding new characters. Who would you guys like to see? Any of the Avengers? Any DC/Bat-Characters? e.g. Black Widow / Captain America / Iron Man / Poison Ivy / Superman / The Flash - let me know!

-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for Chapter 12

_"It's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us"_


	12. Chapter 12 - WARD

**Chapter 12 – W.A.R.D.**

* * *

"This is Gordon. We need to raise the bridges! I repeat we need to raise the bridges!"

"This is Flass! Delay that!"

"What are you doing Flass, we need to stop them from getting into the city"

"No. We need to get every available cop onto Arkham to try and capture the homicidal maniacs that HYDRA has let loose"

Gordon sighed, he knew Flass was right. They needed all the help they could get.

They needed _him_.

Tonight, Gotham City needed The Batman.

* * *

**_7 Months Ago  
GCPD Building_**

**_Office of Sergeant James Worthington 'Jim' Gordon_**

**_10:36 AM_**

_Gordon watched as the FBI agents left his office, talking in hushed tones. _

_I wonder how they know Grant._

_The officer in question had just returned to the office, now that the FBI agents had left. Gordon didn't miss the concerned glances he was shooting around the area, no doubt checking to see if the FBI agents had left yet, or if they were still sitting in Gordon's office._

_Once he saw that Gordon was indeed alone, he made his way over to his boss, and looking rather apprehensive._

_"__Excuse me Sir"_

_"__Yes Grant?"_

_"__There's err", he looked nervous now, "something I need to tell you about those agents, but it needs to be in private Sir"_

_He ushered Grant into his office, and they took their seats, Gordon behind his desk, and Ward took the offered chair in front of it._

_"__What is it son?"_

_If he noticed the way Ward stiffened at the use of the term 'son', he gave no indication, he just waved him on._

_"__Those FBI agents you were speaking to"_

_"__Agents Nash and Kyle?"_

_"__Yes, they're not … they're not really FBI"_

_"__WHAT!? Are you sure?"_

_"__Yes. They're S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents"_

_"__How do you know that?"_

_"__Because", he hesitated, drawing in a breath before taking the plunge, "I used to be a member of their team"_

_Gordon narrowed his eyes, I'm probably not going to like this, "Used to?"_

_"__I was a mole for HYDRA Sir, but I was captured by them, and later released from their custody. I travelled into Asia, I needed to discover who I was without anyone giving me orders. I spent two years there, before coming back to Gotham. I wanted to help the fight against HYDRA. GCPD seemed like a natural fit"_

_Gordon looked torn, though between what, Grant wasn't sure, "Alright, if you're certain that they're here to help"_

_"__I am. They're good people, better than me anyway"_

_"__Then I'll maintain their cover, unless they prove to be untrustworthy"_

_He nodded his agreement, "Thank you Sir"_

_"__Thank you for telling me … and Grant"_

_"__Yes Sir?"_

_"__Tell no-one else what you told me"_

_"__Of course Sir", he got up to leave the office, but stopped at the door, "And Sir, thanks again"_

_He was gone before Gordon could reply. _

* * *

Making his decision, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and dialled. 'Agent Nash' had given him the number during one of their joint task-force mission briefings.

"Hello", the voice that answers is female, but firm and authorative, if he had to guess, he'd name it as Agent Lin, the Asian agent that accompanied Nash and Kyle.

"This is Sergeant Gordon, Arkham Asylum is under attack by HYDRA forces. Requesting a full S.H.I.E.L.D. response"

There's a pause, and then some murmuring on the other, before he hears a reply.

"We're on our way"

* * *

Gotham City was alive.

The mass movement of police from all over the city to Arkham Island seemed to be encouraging looters to go from store to store stealing what they could.

However, the site of the heavily armoured Batmobile and Redbird racing through the streets, faster than any normal car was able, was enough to send most of them running for cover, while the others tried to take pictures on their cell phones. Some of the braver, or stupider, ones tried to stand on the road and take selfies.

_Idiots._

Inside the Batmobile, The Batman was mentally preparing himself for what was coming. Ducard was one of, if not THE most dangerous opponents he'd ever faced, and he would not go down easily. It would be up to the two of them to stop the emitter before Gotham was coated in the toxin.

"Batman to Robin. How's the bike holding up?"

"It's holding up well. Feel like we can push it?"

"Affirmative. Stay on course for the Asylum. ETA Ten minutes. Batman Out"

* * *

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go down", only Coulson could run a briefing over a radio, and have nobody speaking over him, "you'll all be splitting into teams of two, and assisting with the GCPD and SWAT. Team 616 will be running the main assault for the emitter. Agents Fitz and Simmons will attempt to disable it before it builds up enough power to vaporise the city's water supply from its safe spot, GCPD has confirmed it to be on Arkham Asylum's Intensive Treatment rooftop. Myself, and Agents May, Skye and Triplett will be providing cover fire. HYDRA wants to take out a city. I'm not gonna let that happen"

"Any news on Ward?" May asked, shooting a concerned glance over to Skye, who was sat with her face impassive, staring out the window.

"Latest report says that GCPD has started going through the rubble, but so far, there's been no sign of Ward or Dick"

"So they could still be alive?"

"Yes Fitz. We all know how notoriously difficult Grant Ward is to kill, until I see a body and have Simmons run an autopsy, I'm gonna assume that he's still alive. Now get ready, we're here"

S.H.I.E.L.D. Had arrived on Arkham.

The small fleet of SUVs pulled to a stop, and everyone moved to check their equipment. All agents were now armed with ICERs as standard, and as they checked over each other, Coulson gave the go ahead, and they all piled out of their vehicles, most of them splitting into their two man teams, and heading into the fray.

Behind them, the bridges were raised. Nobody in or nobody out.

Gotham City was now at war with itself.

* * *

The plan was NOT working well.

Initially the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents had split up amongst the GCPD forces and were helping to strengthen the defensive positions of the squads. The agents were much better trained than the GCPD, but were much fewer in number.

There were approximately 300 GCPD personnel on Arkham Island with another fifty on the other side of the bridges, in case of emergency, but there were only seventy S.H.I.E.L.D. agents total, and not all of them were field trained. Arkham Asylum however, had over 600 inmates, all of whom had been released, and they now had access to the Asylum's medical supplies, and that wasn't counting the Shadows' forces that were attempting to poison the city, which had also started supplementing the defending force.

Most if them had long since ran out of ammunition for their weapons and had resorted to using their weapons as clubs in hand to hand combat.

The GCPD and S.H.I.E.L.D. were more skilled than the inmates, but nothing could compensate for their sheer numbers.

Coulson's team had had no success with their original plan and were now huddled around Sergeant Gordon's car, as they tried to help him organise the assault on Arkham.

"We should send these there … and get these people from outside of the Gardens to Intensive Treatment, which seems to be where the majority of them are holed up"

"Agreed, they're protecting the emitter, but we don't have the manpower to take the building"

"Well, what can you get us Sergeant?"

Gordon relented, pulling his radio to his mouth, "this is Gordon, is anyone receiving me?"

They waited a moment, with panicked looks as no-one replied.

_Had they been abandoned? Had HYDRA taken out the GCPD on the other side?_

The radio squawked to life, "Gordon? This is Commissioner Loeb, what's going on over there?"

"Sir, we're being overrun. There's too many of them! We need back-up!"

"Gordon, every available unit is on that island with you. I've got no-one left to send in"

"CRAP!" Skye yelled, "We can't lose here. Not tonight. We need to finish our mission!"

"Skye's right Sir, we need to stop that emitter, the longer Fitz and I can work on it, the better our chances of success"

"They're right. Take your team and get to that emitter, I'll handle my forces from here", the team began to leave, before Coulson turned back towards him, hesitation in his eyes, "GO! You need to stop HYDRA!"

The team ran off, Agent Triplett leading the way, with Agent May bringing up the rear.

_I can see why Grant likes them, they really are good people._

Turning back towards his maps, he began to re-organise his officers, shouting orders through the radio, hoping to give the agents the best chance at success. Two minutes passed before his radio went off again.

"GORDON!"

"Yes Sir?"

"There are two more men coming your way!"

"Only two Si-", he was cut off by the roar of a familiar engine as the large tank-like vehicle jumped the gap between the islands, over the bridge, landing next to his command post.

"Never mind sir"

He could make out Junior Officer Blake making his way over to them, as a red motorcycle landed next to the car.

"Sir what's-"

"Gordon!" Somehow Batman was already next to him, a young man stood next to him in dark green and red armour, clashing with the black he associated with Batman, "The man doing this is HYDRA, his names Ducard, Henri Ducard, I have a plan but I need help"

"What do you need?"

Batman turned to Blake, offering him a fob, as Robin's eyes widened slightly, disgruntled at what Blake was being offered – the fob to the Batmobile.

"Can you drive stick?"

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Team 616 moved deftly through the grounds of Arkham Asylum, dispatching inmates as they were attacked. Their ICERs were running extremely low on ammunition, each one down to its last dozen ICER rounds.

They waited until inmates were at point blank range before firing, not wanting to waste any ammunition needlessly. They headed straight past the entrance to gardens, were GCPD officers were brawling with inmates, and headed straight for the emergency staircase at the side of the Intensive Treatment building.

The staircase was unguarded, which worried the team's two specialists, but they pushed on determined to complete their mission. Reaching the top of the staircase, they stacked up on both sides of the door, with Tripp opening the door, and Coulson rushing through first, with the team filing in after him.

They immediately moved in to a fanning position, with Coulson in the centre, all of them had their ICERs raised.

A small army was waiting for them. Decked out in ancient-looking black combat armour and ninja-style face masks, roughly thirty of them were stood in a defensive stance, awaiting the team's arrival, shrouded in the shadows, yet illuminated by moonlight.

A lone figure stood at the front.

He stepped forwards and into the light, wearing the same armour as the others, but without the face mask, and a sword hung from his belt. If Skye had to guess, based on his hair and goatee, the man had to be the same age as Coulson.

He obviously knew he had the upper hand, as he had a small winning smile on his face, which grew into a grin when he saw the team.

"Phil, how lovely it is to see you again. It's been an age"

"Ducard", Coulson growled out, his aim unwavering from where he was pointing his ICER at Ducard's forehead.

"Wait, AC, you know this guy?"

"Henri Ducard, former S.H.I.E.L.D. specialist, level eight, went missing over ten years ago on an op in north-eastern China..."

"I'm so glad you remember me"

"…also the best friend of John Garrett during his time at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And our shared time at HYDRA"

There was tension in the air. Coulson was seething, the only time Skye had seen that look on his face had been when he'd discovered that Garrett was The Clairvoyant, and later when Ward had betrayed the team.

Ducard began pacing across the front team, his smirk back on his face, as he continued talking.

"Oh yes, HYDRA, we worked together many times, we ran several assassinations and deep cover assignments, we were the best, continually working towards our goal of extended life, even immortality, but it wasn't until much later that John was wounded on a S.H.I.E.L.D. Mission and we realised the flaw in our plan", he tapped his sword against his chin in a contemplative gesture, "we needed somebody younger to run these missions for us, someone who could be stronger, faster, even better prepared to die, who wouldn't be missed. We needed a soldier than could disappear and no one would bother to ask any questions. Somebody who was indebted to one of us for life…"

* * *

The entirety of the GCPD and S.H.I.E.L.D. had never been so overjoyed to see Public Enemy Number One and Public Enemy Number Two in the middle of their firefight.

And they were working as a two man wrecking crew.

The Batman and Robin were tearing through the combined forces at Arkham Asylum. Circling each other with the ferocity of jungle cats, swiping and striking a path through the main garden at Arkham, straight to Intensive Treatment.

There was a widening arc forming around them as inmates and HYDRA agents began to pile-up at their feet, and the GCPD moved in, cuffing and dragging them into their vans.

Catching a punch, Batman drove his elbow onto the top of the inmate's shoulder, breaking it, causing the man to drop, screaming in pain, as red hot agony spread through his arm.

He looked to the top of the building, he knew that's where Ducard was.

_So that's where the team will be, and that's where we need to be._

"Robin! The roof!"

Landing from the jumping turning kick he'd delivered to his opponent's jaw, he nodded his consent, "Let's go!"

The faint hiss of two grapnels rang out.

* * *

"…someone convinced he owed us everything", he paused his monologue to shoot them a cruel smile as realization dawned on their faces, "me? I was content to take anyone that could be trained from an orphanage, but John, John was crueller than that. He took our worst enemy to a nightclub, we found a target that would provide us with the best chances of a son, and then made him a bet that he couldn't sleep with her", he laughed, the sound cruel to their own ears, "you never could turn down a challenge could you Phil?"

The silence on the rooftop was deafening, Coulson had paled, as had May, as they came to an understanding.

"No Phil you couldn't … you seduced the target as was expected of you, one Sarah Essen, at the time engaged to Alexander Ward, and so Project W.A.R.D. was created. We then waited fifteen years, as the boy grew up before we arranged an accident, and John sprang young Grant from jail, our perfect soldier was ready, after several … injections of course"

The team had different looks of shock and anger on their faces, but Coulson was the worst. The look was truly heart-breaking, it was the look of a parent that was told their child was gone, and never coming back.

The team wasn't really much better.

For Skye and May, the two who spent the most time with each man, the scary part was how much alike the two really were. The way they walked and moved. The gestures they made with their hands when they spoke. Even the way they patiently coached people, their mannerisms were identical.

Skye had always assumed it was the way they were trained, but Tripp and May weren't like that.

"Ward … Grant was … He was mine?" Coulson looked ill.

"YES! You thought him born evil, but he was born of you", he chuckled again. "You should have seen him when he came to me in Nanda Parbat, so lost and in need of direction, the loss of our dear John had sent him into a downward spiral, his supposed father had tortured him as a child, his adoptive father was now dead, his birth father had tortured him as an adult, and the woman he loves thought him a monster. He was the perfect candidate to lead the League of Shadows next to me, yet he continued to disappoint, refusing to kill, and burning down my house, leaving me for dead. You should have seen the look on his face when I returned the favour", he laughed again before Coulson saw red.

"You would have been so proud"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Coulson charged at the Ducard, May following him as Ducard drew his sword and swung. There was a flash of black. One of Ducard's assassins intercepted May as she made her move. Sending a straight kick to her gut, causing her to fall backwards.

She used the impact to roll back to her feet, ready to attack when she took in the sight before her.

The Batman had arrived and had blocked the sword, catching it between the scallops. Ducard looked on proudly at his opponent, "Ah yes, Batman, I wondered if you would arrive … I see you took my advice about theatricality a bit literally"

"I am gonna stop you"

"Not this time"

Pushing with all he had, Ducard managed to dislodge his sword, causing Batman to stumble backwards. He slipped behind his forces as they rushed towards the team. Robin dropped from his perch atop the battlements of the building, landing next to his mentor, as Coulson regained his footing, and the team surged forwards to join them, forming a defensive circle with FitzSimmons at its centre.

It appeared they would have to work together.

"Non-lethal only! Aim for their faces, the armour will protect them!" He growled at his old team, feeling proud when he saw the small sliver of fear on May's face. "Robin, manoeuvre four!"

The first six men fell to ICER shots, as did the following six. Four more were dropped as the ICERs used up their last rounds. Now that they couldn't be caught by the crossfire, Batman and Robin jumped into the fray.

That left twelve assassins in the fight, as two carried the microwave emitter to the train, where Ducard stood waiting.

Skye was managing to defend Fitzsimmons as they hid behind cover, the old S.O. in him was actually impressed by her form, May was proving to be an adequate teacher. Coulson and Triplett were both engaging an assassin of their own, while May was holding her own against three.

That left Robin fighting against two, his style allowing him to dance between them, the acrobatics he employed leaving them slightly confused, while he decimated the remaining four.

He didn't recognise any of their faces, but he recognised their distinctive fighting styles, which were as clear as fingerprints to him.

_One of the advantages of learning to fight blind._

Catching a kick to his stomach, he threw the attacker into his last remaining target, sending them both to the floor. Two already knocked out, and the other two joining them, as one had a knee dropped onto his face a moment later.

In the background, he noticed the train leaving from Arkham.

He sent a batarang into the back of one of May's attackers, dropping him, and allowing May to dispatch the other two, freeing her to assist Skye. She dropped him as Triplett and Coulson did the same to their opponents, before they all moved to check on each other.

Sparing them a glance, his focus shifted to his son, who was now stood front and centre

"Robin, I need you-"

"To help GCPD keep control of Ducard's men while assisting with the capture of the inmates, as the most qualified person here to take them down-"

May and Tripp shot him disgruntled looks, as his old team approached.

"Good. Remember-"

"Stay in motion against their swords and keep S.H.I.E.L.D. out of trouble. I know, we've covered this all before. Go and get Ducard, you need to stop that emitter"

He jumped onto the edge of the building, activating the electric nodes in his gloves, and turning to jump.

"WAIT!" Skye lunged forward, almost wanting to grab a hold of him, "you could die tonight, and we have to know, who are you?"

_"__Who are you without him?"_

_"__Who do you want to be son?"_

_"__Who am I?"_

_I'm Batman, but I still don't know who the man under the mask is._

There was his answer,

"It's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us"

He watched as realization dawned on their faces, before Skye asked, her voice wavering and small, "Grant?"

He turned and dived, he had a train to catch.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please leave some feedback as we enter the story's finale - it'll help me gauge what you did/didn't like, as well as help determine possible future storylines and characters. i.e. More DC Characters/An Avenger you'd like to see them meet/a storyline you'd like to see adapted.

I've decided the first one-shot will feature The Riddler as an antagonist.

A preview for Chapter 13

_"This is a cheque for a half million dollars!"_  
_"We know. It's to help relocate"_  
_"Relocate?"_  
_"We - That is - The team have been talking and we like for you to re-join us as the team's specialist, where you will be working alongside Agent Triplett"_


	13. Chapter 13 - A Start

**Chapter 13 - A Start**

* * *

The minute electric current arced through the cape setting it into the previously set frame of a wing-like structure that he had programmed into it, the shape allowing him to glide through the city.

Gliding over the city, he heard the screams of the citizens below, as the train contain it passed overhead, the emitter was causing manholes to burst open, spewing the vaporized fear toxin into the atmosphere.

_I'm just glad Dick's been immunized. _

There were people in the streets looking up towards him, screaming in terror, but that couldn't be helped. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. had the means to mass produce the cure, it was up to them to save the people.

_It's up to me to stop Ducard. _

Catching up to the train, he launched himself towards one of the side windows near the front, and crashed through it, landing on top of the emitter, crouched, and ready for a fight. Ducard looked up in anger from where he was gazing out front, shaking his head as he recognised the man in front of him, his eyes darting from the eyes of his protégé to where the Bat-Symbol sat in the centre of his black armoured chest.

"You will never learn"

* * *

_"__At the next interstation, turn right"_

* * *

Grabbing the handholds above, he swung forwards as Ducard drew his sword. He brought his forearms up, blocking the first swings to his head.

Ducard pushed him back, swinging for his chest, he blocked, pushing the sword down, and away from him, only for Ducard to turn the momentum into a spin.

"Familiar! Don't you have anything new!?"

A jab towards his face was blocked again, by catching the word in his forearms, the scallops on his gauntlets locking the blade in place. Ducard tugged, but it was useless, Batman held control.

"How about this!?"

He wrenched them apart, shattering the sword, before sending a side kick to Ducard's ribs, staggering him, and allowing Batman to race towards the console, pulling the small pick from his belt as he moved.

Ducard's elbow connected with his shoulder from behind, slumping him forward as he stabbed at the console, damaging the unit. He had his head forcibly bounced off the console, the lead lining in his cowl lessening the damage of the blow.

They span as he sent another kick to Ducard's ribs, sending him backwards, before he dived, tackling Ducard and sending them both over the top of the emitter.

* * *

_"__You have reached your destination"_

_"__Weapons Mode, Engaged"_

* * *

_"__Evacuate the Hub! If that train reaches us, the pressure right across the city is gonna blow!"_

* * *

The kick connected with his ribs, as he blocked the punch aimed for his face. Pushing the leg back the two combatants staggered back into the middle of the three compartments.

Sidestepping a punch to his jaw, he grabbed Ducard by the shoulder and threw him into the door of the last compartment, using a punch to send him through. He rolled through as he hit the floor, the landing on the metal and glass not fazing him, as he sprang to his feet, with no hint of his age slowing him down.

_Impressive. He has to be around the same age as Coulson._

Batman rushed, aiming for Ducard's throat, but he moved into Ducard's knee, causing him to stagger back, he rarely felt any sort of pain, but that didn't mean that his body was invulnerable, he was reminded of that while he struggled to regain his breath. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ducard grabbed his head, and shoved it through one of the windows.

The cold night air rushed his face, temporarily blinding him, but it shocked his system enough to allow him to draw in air once again.

He slipped to the floor, as he sent a kick towards Ducard, who punched his knee mid-kick, sending him back, sending his palm into Ducard's shoulder, the two men staggered back to their feet.

Two quick jabs at Ducard's nose were blocked, as he blocked the one aimed for his throat, dropping to his knees to duck, before he was kicked in the chest, dropping him to the floor.

* * *

_Blake flipped open the firing switch, as he aimed towards the supports._

_"__Target acquired"_

_He fired._

* * *

"Okay Sergeant, that's the last of HYDRA's forces rounded up, I need to go after him"

"That's fine son, make sure you both get home safely"

Swinging his leg over the side of his bike, he revved the engine, when he heard the call.

"Robin! Wait!"

It was his dad's old team, they were piling into their van, obviously intending to follow, and he smirked to himself.

_Well then … I hope they can keep up._

* * *

_"__System pressure at 75% critical. Evacuation recommended"_

* * *

Ducard rolled onto him, pinning him to the floor, pushing his sword towards his throat, he brought his hands up to grab the blade, the lead coating in the coats preventing it from slicing through his fingers, but Ducard had the advantage and pushed the blade against one of the weak spots at the throat.

He smirked down towards him, "Don't be afraid Grant"

* * *

_He missed, destroying the car to the left of the base._

_He took aim again, "Come on, come on"_

_Lining up as best he could, he fired again._

* * *

The sword still pressing down, "You, you're just that same terrified little boy in a cape and cowl screaming for mommy and daddy, the same useless child John Garrett sent to me You have been moulded by us, even your _real_ father abandoned you", he shot him his mocking grin as he pushed down, "you're _still_ weak boy! That's why you failed to fight injustice and THAT'S why you can't stop this train"

* * *

_The building behind the track exploded in a mess of mortar and brick. He grit his teeth and realigned the sight – remember your training – set your sight, check your target, inhale, fire, and exhale. _

_He fired again, and watched as the tracks begin to collapse, and couldn't help the smug grin that ran across his face._

_"__YES!"_

* * *

He fights back his own smirk, as he hears the faint sound of clashing metal.

_Blake did it._

"Who said anything about stopping it?"

He watches as the smirk falls off of his face, fear taking a hold of his face, as his eyes widen and he looks up to see the pick jamming the train's controls and the bridge collapsing.

Swinging his hips up, he reverses the position so that he looms over Ducard, growling, their positions reversed, "You never did learn to mind your surroundings"

"Have you finally learned to what is necessary?"

"I won't kill you. I'm not that person anymore, and I never will be again"

Success flashes across Ducard's face, as two small explosives blow off the back of the train, allowing the wind to rush through the compartment. The train is about to collapse, when Ducard yanks on his cape, sending them sprawling to the floor, and the train reaches the end of the track.

"You'll never find your father", followed by laughter are the last words he hears, as the wind whistles through the train, there's the sensation of falling, the heat of an explosion, and then his world fades to black.

* * *

The first thing he notices is the cold. It's not an uncomfortable cold, it's a pleasant kind of cold, like the cold he associates with his Batcave, which begs the question.

_Where am I?_

Consciousness, he decides, is totally overrated and then he passes out.

He's prepared, or as prepared as one can be, when he awakes the next time. Extending his senses, he feels a metal gurney beneath him, and hears quiet chatter, he feels something warm and hairy on his chest, and then he realises, he can't feel his cowl or boots.

Slowly, he opens his eyes to find a mass of black fur, and he realises the weight on his chest is Ace, curled up and watching over him as he sleeps.

He remembers what happened now.

He remembers the train falling and the heat, and then … nothing. He catches sight of himself in the mirror, and realises, he _is_ in the Batcave, the Batmobile and Redbird are parked up, and all of his equipment has been safely stored away.

_How'd I get here?_

He takes a look and sees that he's only wearing the pants and boots of his Batsuit, the rest of it is over in the display case, he can see that from his bed.

Sitting up, Ace jumps off his chest and onto the floor, as he takes note of his injuries. He feels bruised ribs, which are tightly bandaged up, and there's a long cut on his left arm, but it should heal up pretty quickly. It probably won't scar.

There's no cuts on his face, and that's always nice to wake up to.

He swings his legs over the side of the gurney and places his left leg on the floor. There's a sharp stab that appears momentarily, but it disappears as his right leg joins it, he pushes off the bed, as Buddy walks round to his left, and they head off in search of the voices.

The sight he finds surprises him to say the least.

It's in what Dick has taken to calling the Rec Room. It's the room where they get changed, as well as a storage space.

Last he saw the room, there were two lockers and a small table, with a couple of boxes.

Now, there's a couple of basic beds, which are essentially cots, a dozen lockers, and a large screen TV mounted on the wall, with the local news playing.

More surprising though, are the room's occupants.

He expected for Dick to be there, however, he did not expect to see the others.

Sat around the table, which was piled with junk food, were Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, Skye and Tripp. They all have large grins on their face, and Dick's sporting a small blush, as they watch the evening news on a flat screen.

_"__And sources are saying that the vigilante known as 'The Batman' was responsible for the prevention of the explosion of fear toxin, which was created by one Dr Johnathan Crane AKA 'The Scarecrow'. Batman's partner, known as 'Robin', was reportedly seen assisting GCPD and SHIELD with the round-up of the escaped inmates and HYDRA personnel, while The Batman prevented a city-wide infectionof fear gas. We here at Gotham City News would like to extend our humble thanks to the two men in the capes, these good people of Gotham City, are not the actions of mere vigilantes … these are the actions of heroes"_

There's a bit of whooping and cheering, mostly from the younger four agents, but even May manages a smile, when Coulson ruffles Dick's hair, which earns him a Bat-glare (Dick's name), which in turn causes Grant to chuckle from his place in the doorway.

The chuckle itself is quiet, almost silent, but Dick and May hear it, snapping their heads towards him, May's smile remains, which surprises him, and Dick jumps to his feet.

"DAD!"

The others all spin around, hopeful looks on their faces that break out into grins when they see him standing there, but he doesn't notice, his attention was solely focused on the teenager jumping towards him.

Actually jumping.

He leapt over the table of snacks and straight in him, and he wasted no time in pulling the big straight into a hug. He felt the smaller arms gingerly encircle his ribs, before he pulled back, holding the boy at arm's length.

"How you feeling?"

"Seriously Dad? You were the one in medical, I should be asking you that!"

"I'm fine", which earned him an eye roll from the other seven occupants of the room, "seriously, there's no pain"

"Really?" Simmons has jumped up to join them now and is prodding his ribs, "nothing?"

"No. Nothing"

"That's-"

She was cut off by Fitz, who stepped passed her to pull Ward into a hug. Simmons shook out of her reverie, before pulling him into a hug herself.

The science duo stepped back, allowing Ward to sit down, one of his arms around Dick's shoulders, as he did. Skye muted the TV, as they all sat facing him. Coulson, still in his suit, straightened his tie and leant forwards, resting his arms on his knees.

"So then … Batman and Robin", he looked towards the two, traces of a faint glare and amusement on his face, "how and why?"

* * *

"And from there, I called Fitz and headed for the nearest airport, the rest you mostly know"

There's a pause as the team digest the information, before Ward asks the question that he's been dying to ask, he decides to make it open, but he looks at Coulson as he speaks.

"Did Ducard work with John?"

"Yes"

"Did he make it out of the train wreck alive?"

"No"

"You're certain?"

Coulson nods his response, "Dammit", Ward breathes the word as he pinches the bridge of his nose, as his brow furrows, and his eyes close, displaying his obvious distress.

"Something bothering you son?"

He doesn't notice the team pale at Coulson's use of words, as the man's eyes widen. Dick, being too caught up in his father's state misses it also. He exhales, disappointment clear in his breath as he looks towards the TV.

"He said he knew who my real father was. I know John knew him, but he never told me who he was"

Nobody replies.

* * *

"We need to talk"

They're all about to sit around a table that Tripp had brought from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, while Ward cooked from the emergency kitchen that he'd installed years ago, back when he'd first bought the house. He thought the idea was a bit stupid at the time, but now that he's essentially homeless, he's terribly grateful for that moment of foresight. He dished the pasta sauce onto the plates as Skye appeared next to him, helping him carry the plates to the table, smiling up at him.

He called Dick from the rings, where he was currently jumping and spinning to applause from FitzSimmons, and they all sat at the table.

"Here", Coulson says, holding out a small envelope, he tears it open and skims it over, mouth slightly agape. He can feel his eyebrows trying to touch his hair.

"Sir … this is too-"

"It's no less than the two of you deserve Grant"

"This is a cheque for a half million dollars!"

"We know. It's to help relocate"

"Relocate?"

"We - That is - The team have been talking and we like for you to re-join us as the team's specialist, where you will be working alongside Agent Triplett"

"Sir-"

"And we have thought this out, Dick would be more than welcome at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy,-"

"Sir-"

"-especially with what you've taught him, and-"

"SIR!"

Ward had resorted to yelling over his former commanding officer to get himself heard. The shout had broken Coulson out of his little speech, and all eyes turned towards the duo sitting at the top of the table.

"Dick and I have talked about S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as the future of Batman and Robin, and we've already made a decision"

"Oh … "

"We're staying, Gotham City still needs us"

"But we need you-", Skye began, but he cut her off.

"No. You WANT me back on your team after hearing my life story, but Gotham NEEDS Batman, although I do have a request Sir"

Coulson looked amused towards him, "what do you need?"

"We want a quinjet … in black"

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the HYDRA attack, and they've gone through the wreckage of Ward's house, grabbing what was salvageable. Batman and Robin have been on a small vacation, and the wreckage that was the remnants of Ward's house have been cleared, leaving a small hole in the ground that S.H.I.E.L.D. had covered up.

After all, the entrance to the Batcave is better off being unknown to the general public.

Gotham has started the rebuild, with Dent spearheading the campaign and leaning on the mayor to help to gentrify the Narrows. Arkham's been bought out by a private investor, and they're looking to upgrade it all – everything from medical to security,

That just leaves them with tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be bittersweet.

The team was leaving for an op in Chile, while the materials would be arriving from S.H.I.E.L.D. to help him rebuild his new house. He hoped it would become a real home this time. The half million dollars and the several hundred thousand he had put away thanks to working two jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, for over a decade with no expenditure, was more than sufficient to rebuild a house.

And to expand the new Batcave.

They'd found several large joining tunnels next to his one, including one that ran under the lake, and their plan was to expand into these. The cave system was rather impressive actually.

They needed room for their new quinjet anyway.

He felt someone coming up behind him, and he'd know that scent anywhere – a vanilla shampoo and conditioner with Claire de La Lune perfume.

_Skye_

"Hey", he turned to see Skye smiling shyly up at him, as she reached over to take hold of his hand.

"Hey"

They stand there for just a little while, he's just enjoying her presence, and she, she seems to be steeling herself before she attempts to speak.

"I was wrong about you, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I wouldn't like the real you. I really do"

"Skye…"

She cuts him off with her lips.

It takes his brain a second to register that she's kissing him, so he doesn't respond immediately, and she pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

He cuts her off this time by kissing her, and she responds instantly. It's hot and heavy and she moans into his mouth, and _damn_ if that doesn't affect him.

She moans into his mouth again, and he's glad they're outside because she's leaving tomorrow and he doesn't know how much further they would've gone if they were inside, or anywhere near a bed.

Coulson would probably have a coronary if he could see them.

They break apart as he hears Dick emerging from the Batcave, he glances towards their joined hands, and sends them a knowing smirk. He heads towards the SUVs, as they've decided that they'll all go to dinner tonight, as a family, and the rest of the team emerges behind him.

Grant and Skye followed behind them, their hands still joined.

The team has to leave tomorrow, but they'll be coming back, he's certain of it, and maybe, he thinks, they've been through too much to not stay in contact with each other, and he worries that maybe there's too much bad blood in their past to just try and work it out, but then he looks to their joined hands and thinks _maybe_, just maybe, he thinks _it's a start_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please keep adding the reviews. How was the fight scene?  
We're nearly at the finish line folks.  
-MarvelMatt

A Sneak Preview for the Final chapter - Chapter 14

_She could see them now, stood side by side as they ruled the world together. Their children, their heirs, stood alongside them. Boys with her bright blue eyes, but in the image of their father, his dark hair, his charm and his sharp, yet handsome features. Girls with her auburn hair and figure, but their father's smirk that promises a world of trouble. All of them with the same passion and drive that exists in both of their parents and with the desire to rule the world._


	14. Chapter 14 - Match

**Chapter 14 - Match**

* * *

"Did you retrieve it?"

"Yes Mistress. It is currently on its way to Nanda Parbat"

She tapped the sword at her side, a gift from her father upon her coming of age. Her musings were with him, and with her beloved.

He may have betrayed the League, but she could still see him.

On his crusade, using the League's methods, with a _son_, no less.

Yes, she had always known he would make an excellent father to his, no, to _their_ children, but watching them was the only proof she needed.

She could see them now, stood side by side as they ruled the world together. Their children, their heirs, stood alongside them. Boys with her bright blue eyes, but in the image of their father, his dark hair, his charm and his sharp, yet handsome features. Girls with her auburn hair and figure, but their father's smirk that promises a world of trouble. All of them with the same passion and drive that exists in both of their parents and with the desire to rule the world.

The perfect world that they could create.

The perfect world that they _will_ create.

All they need is time.

Her father will rise again. Ra's al Ghul will be reborn.

The Lazarus Pit will see to that.

And they will have that time.

But for now, she awaits the day in which they are ready to combine their houses. From a distance she watches as he manoeuvres through this city – his city, in which he is a monster to those who would bring harm to others, and a saviour to those who require it.

She watches as he swings from perch to perch, coaching his son, his little Robin as they work together, in tandem, and demolish a would-be rapist.

Yes … he will make an excellent father.

But for now, for her beloved, for their future, she will wait.

* * *

"Cruising at 50,000 feet"

May's voice floats through the room as she joins the team in the briefing room. They're safely in the air, currently somewhere over Texas, and finally flying steady and constant towards their next op in Chile.

Coulson has the mission parameters on screen, a list of objectives on the left side, with several aerial shots of the working areas and potential targets litter the rest of the screen.

Tripp is stood near, preparing a sandwich in the kitchen, and May catches Coulson's eye, who quickly looks away. The scene is eerily reminiscent of Ward, _psychopath or not, Garrett can train 'em,_ and it seems Coulson can't quite seem to bring himself to think about THAT potential revelation just yet.

Coulson had played off Ducard's admission as a lie designed to throw them off, and he's unwilling to admit that it _did_ throw him, and that he's _still_ off.

The two men are so similar, not just physically but emotionally, that if it is the truth it could kill them.

Neither one of them will take it well.

Skye's sat on the corner of the couch, her laptop perched on her knees and her legs folded underneath her as she types away at whatever it is she's probably attempting to hack into. She was probably the one most upset at Ward deciding to stay behind and be The Batman, but she's distracting herself from it by working non-stop, and if she remembers what Ducard said, then she's ignoring it completely.

_Whatever works for her._

Coulson looks ready to start the briefing, as Tripp moves to the couch with his sandwich. May takes her place stood behind the couch, and Skye stops typing to place her laptop on the small table in front of the couch.

May's just about to fetch their resident science duo from where they're holed up in their lab when they burst into the lounge.

They've only been airborne for a few hours, yet the minute they set off the two of them were at work. They had no actual S.H.I.E.L.D. related projects to work on so Fitz is at work redesigning and reconfiguring the specs for Ward's Batsuit and Dick's Robin Suit, while also trying to convince either Ward to hand over the designs to the Batmobile, or convincing Skye to hack his copy of it.

He's not had much success with either.

Or any success actually. Skye's refusing to hack Ward, and Ward doesn't want anyone with the schematics to his arsenal of gadgetry.

_One Batman and Robin is more than enough, thank you very much._

Simmons has been working on Scarecrow's toxin. She's hoping to find a way to reverse the basic idea and instead of inducing fear, find a way to cure the fear in normal people.

The two of them run into the room, Fitz hot on Simmons' heels.

"What happened?"

Instantly, everyone's eyes snapped to the pair and briefly to Coulson as he poses then question. Fitz steps to the side, and allows everyone to focus on Simmons solely.

"It's a match. I ran the test twice to be sure, but it's a confirmed match"

May scans the rest of them, and apart from Fitz, they all look confused.

_So at least it's not just me who's lost._

"Simmons", her voice is calm and collected just as always, the steel not quite as evident in her tone as usual, yet no one changes their gaze. Everyone is still looking straight at Simmons and she is locked onto Coulson, "what's a match?"

She swallows nervously, "I used fresh samples to be sure, but the DNA test I ran is a match"

"Okay",_ now we're getting somewhere,_ "whose DNA?"

"Agent- I mean Grant Ward's", she swallows again, "and Agent Coulson's"

They all look to him as he seems to age in front of them, his hair greying and his wrinkles deepening.

"It's a confirmed match Sir. He's your son"

* * *

**Author's Note**

DA DA DAAA!  
Coulson is definitely Ward's dad - just in case anyone thought I was having you on.  
How about a review for the finale guys - this is my first completed story ever.

-MarvelMatt


	15. Announcement

Guys,

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/liked/favourite and followed this story - it always brightens my day when I receive feedback on a posted story.

Look for the edited sequel in the coming days - featuring Hawkeye.

If there's any questions you have, ideas you want to share, or storylines you think would be great to adapt, please PM me, or leave it in a review.

Many Thanks,  
MarvelMatt


End file.
